El hijo del Emperador
by ellexlight yaoi
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri es el único hijo omega del emperador de Hasetsu, su vida se encuentra acomodada, pero su burbuja de felicidad se rompe al ser testigo del asesinato de su padre y hermana en medio de un golpe de Estado. Yuuri no tiene más opción que abandonar el castillo y ocultar su verdadero nombre, buscando concretar su venganza y recuperar lo que verdaderamente le pertenece.
1. Genjitsu

**Realidad**

**現実**

**Genjitsu**

Hoy es el día.

Puede verlo, escucharlo. Lo siente en su pecho.

Ante él está su reflejo, vestido con el tradicional shiramuko para omegas que debe usarse en las ceremonias matrimoniales. Con el inmaculado color blanco que siempre ha añorado. Sus cabellos finamente peinados y recogidos con hermosas peinetas en un suave estilo shimada* que pronto deberá ser cubierto con el wataboshi. Suspira con pesadez mientras observa impasible como su madre termina de ayudarle con el maquillaje. Con una sonrisa imperceptible y una leve tensión en el rostro, le comenta lo hermoso que se ve. Y es aun con esas palabras, que su rostro no deja de verse nostálgico y hasta un poco lloroso. El joven de nombre Yuuri, ataviado de hermoso traje, solo puede sostener su mano en modo de apoyo tácito. Entiende los motivos de aquello que está por ocurrir y sabe que toda la añoranza que pudo haber sentido en el pasado por tal día que ha llegado, está perdida en lo más profundo de sus memorias. No obstante, no dice nada. No es momento de decir algo, solo de actuar.

En ese mismo silencio, Yuuri se levanta de su asiento al sentir el llamado de las damas del palacio. Ha llegado el momento.

Cuando es guiado por los largos pasillos del castillo, es por fin que Yuuri nota el revuelo silencioso que ocurre en el palacio imperial. Dada la magnitud del evento que se desarrolla, este se encontraba en total movimiento. Los guardias resguardan casi todos los caminos, los sirvientes se mueven de un lado a otro movimiento objetos y decoraciones. Altas personalidades entran por las escaleras de madera roja al lado de sus más influyentes generales, esposas y concubinas. Era natural que los 12 señores feudales se presenten al castillo, pues no era una celebración más. Es la ceremonia de matrimonio del regente de Hasetsu y padre del actual emperador.

Como dicta la tradición, el alfa debe ubicarse al final del salón ceremonial, esperando de pie junto al sumo sacerdote imperialla llegada de su futuro consorte. A sus laterales se ubican los invitados, de lado derecho los alfas que en su mayoría eran los señores feudales de las 12 provincias, junto a sus más respetados y leales generales. Del otro lado se encuentran los hombres y mujeres beta junto a los omega, que eran en su mayoría consortes y concubinas de los señores feudales. Todos ellos a la expectativa de la llegada del futuro esposo del regente de Japón.

Cuando Yuuri llega al salón, comienzan a escucharse los rezos del sumo sacerdote que le guía y justo en ese instante, el omega puede sentir como le observan. Las filosas miradas de los señores que luego de tantos años pueden verle "sometido" ante la figura de un alfa, quizás se encuentran complacidos de verle en tales circunstancias de vergüenza, aun cuando comparte sus mismos rangos. Y Yuuri sabe que estos gritan la victoria por todos sus poros, lo puede notar en sus sonrisas, en sus ojos y en sus mínimas feromonas de superioridad que intentan pisotear la poco moral que creen que aún tiene.

Mientras Yuuri camina, echa una rápida mirada buscando al único señor feudal que está de su lado. No puede encontrarlo, mas observa que uno de sus generales ha hecho acto de presencia en su nombre. Por el rostro de aquel hombre que también estima, intuye que su señor ha decidido no presentarse para evitarse el dolor de verle entregarse como prisionero de guerra. No tiene los grilletes pero puede sentirlos justo como el kimono que le cubre y el Daisho* oculto en su obi* como único vestigio de su estatus como samurái.

Cuando llega a estar a solo escasos centímetros de distancia, y a punto de que comience la ceremonia, Yuuri decide alzar la mano para detener todo. Aun cuando todos le miran sin comprender, de la nada el omega empuja al sacerdote a un lado y salta sobre el regente colocando el arma en su cuello.

Los guardias se han aproximado a él, y los generales han decidido desenvainar sus propias katanas. Se había convertido, más que nunca, en una gran amenaza para la seguridad del regente imperial. No obstante, Yuuri grita que se detengan con voz ahogada, y viéndole con los ojos envueltos con una determinación en llamas, les advierte con voz trémula.

— Si dan un paso más, lo mataré sin dudar.

Volviendo a su rehén, sin alejar el filo de la katana de su cuello, Yuuri le mira sintiendo las manos temblorosas, con su respiración agitada y entendiendo que ese es el único momento posible para acabar con su último plan. De llevar a cabo su venganza, de recuperarlo todo.

Pero contrario a sus expectativas, el alfa le mira impasible, y tomando su cuello solo puede acercar más el Daisho hasta provocar una mínima herida sangrante, Yuuri solo puede mirarle impactado mientras nota el brillo extraño en sus ojos azules, y Víctor no puede evitar sonreír.

— Está bien, Yuuri. Mátame.

Hola mis corazones, espero esten muy bien. Este es un fic AU historico que comence a escribir en Wattpad, pero motivado a la misma tematica y a todo lo ocurrido con la plataforma, decidi eliminarlo de allí y comenzar a publicarlo en otras plataformas, incluyendo esta. Es un fic con una tematica severa, llena de luchas sociales, sangre, sexo y algunas escenas que ameritan discreción, en ningun momento como autora se ha pensado trabajar la tematica de este fic sin su debida consideracion psicologica y/o emocional, y aunque hay hechos que pueden ser crudos, son adaptados al mismo contexto de la epoca trabajada en concordancia con la evolución de la historia, si no es un tema de su agrado, no entrar a leer, pero si por el contrario, es un tema que les interesa, bienvenidos, más estan advertidos.


	2. Yume

Notas iniciales del autor: El hijo del emperador es una historia con severa crudeza de la trama, con muerte de personajes, asesinatos, sangre y algunas escenas que pueden herir ciertas susceptibilidades, las cuales serán trabajadas con la respectiva objetividad, sin romantizar ni alardear sobre los hechos. Si aun con ello, desea seguir la lectura, bienvenido, si no, puede retirarse con toda la confianza del mundo.

Ahora pues, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

TRAICIÓN I

Ensueño

夢

Yume

El reino de Hasetsu.

Una pequeña nación imperial de más de 1000 años de historia entre luchas, victorias, derrotas e invasiones a lo largo y ancho del archipiélago que la conformaba.

Siendo sus fronteras delimitadas directamente por el mar y con varias naciones imperiales en el continente, no fue de extrañar que poco a poco la entrada de extranjeros durante la edad de oro en el reino fuera de muy difícil de controlar, a tal punto, que los residentes originarios terminados por aceptar la presencia de personas con rasgos occidentales dentro de su territorio. Sin embargo, el límite fue al momento que los señores feudales, emisarios del emperador en las provincias, comenzaran a perder el poder y el territorio ante los occidentales que comenzaron a constituir una serie de "provincias autónomas del emperador. El conflicto estallo por el año 455 de la fundación del imperio cuando los herederos occidentales inician una guerra contra las provincias orientales por el control del territorio. Fue una lucha extenuante y larga que duró casi 100 años, donde perdieron vidas, clanes enteros, territorios, cultivos y mermó la economía. Al ver la nación al borde del declive y viendo como su poder iba perdiendo facultades políticas, el emperador de ese momento intervino reuniéndose a los principales clanes que ejercitan el poder económico y militar sobre las 8 provincias originales de Hasetsu junto con los jefes de las 6 nuevas provincias occidentales. Decidió instaurar un acuerdo entre ambas partes. Su heredero requirió casarse con el hijo de algunos de los líderes de las familias occidentales y cada 50 años, el trono tuvo que traspasar entre las facciones orientales y occidentales a fin de establecer la paz. Esta resolución fue conocida como el decreto imperial de Yamamoto. territorios, cultivos y mermó la economía. Al ver la nación al borde del declive y viendo como su poder iba perdiendo facultades políticas, el emperador de ese momento intervino reuniéndose a los principales clanes que ejercitan el poder económico y militar sobre las 8 provincias originales de Hasetsu junto con los jefes de las 6 nuevas provincias occidentales. Decidió instaurar un acuerdo entre ambas partes. Su heredero requirió casarse con el hijo de algunos de los líderes de las familias occidentales y cada 50 años, el trono tuvo que traspasar entre las facciones orientales y occidentales a fin de establecer la paz. Esta resolución fue conocida como el decreto imperial de Yamamoto. territorios, cultivos y mermó la economía. Al ver la nación al borde del declive y viendo como su poder iba perdiendo facultades políticas, el emperador de ese momento intervino reuniéndose a los principales clanes que ejercitan el poder económico y militar sobre las 8 provincias originales de Hasetsu junto con los jefes de las 6 nuevas provincias occidentales. Decidió instaurar un acuerdo entre ambas partes. Su heredero requirió casarse con el hijo de algunos de los líderes de las familias occidentales y cada 50 años, el trono tuvo que traspasar entre las facciones orientales y occidentales a fin de establecer la paz. Esta resolución fue conocida como el decreto imperial de Yamamoto. El emperador de ese momento intervino reuniendo a los principales clanes que ejercitan el poder económico y militar sobre las 8 provincias originales de Hasetsu junto con los jefes de las 6 nuevas provincias occidentales. Decidió instaurar un acuerdo entre ambas partes. Su heredero requirió casarse con el hijo de algunos de los líderes de las familias occidentales y cada 50 años, el trono tuvo que traspasar entre las facciones orientales y occidentales a fin de establecer la paz. Esta resolución fue conocida como el decreto imperial de Yamamoto. El emperador de ese momento intervino reuniendo a los principales clanes que ejercitan el poder económico y militar sobre las 8 provincias originales de Hasetsu junto con los jefes de las 6 nuevas provincias occidentales. Decidió instaurar un acuerdo entre ambas partes. Su heredero requirió casarse con el hijo de algunos de los líderes de las familias occidentales y cada 50 años, el trono tuvo que traspasar entre las facciones orientales y occidentales a fin de establecer la paz. Esta resolución fue conocida como el decreto imperial de Yamamoto. Su heredero requirió casarse con el hijo de algunos de los líderes de las familias occidentales y cada 50 años, el trono tuvo que traspasar entre las facciones orientales y occidentales a fin de establecer la paz. Esta resolución fue conocida como el decreto imperial de Yamamoto. Su heredero requirió casarse con el hijo de algunos de los líderes de las familias occidentales y cada 50 años, el trono tuvo que traspasar entre las facciones orientales y occidentales a fin de establecer la paz. Esta resolución fue conocida como el decreto imperial de Yamamoto.

Sin embargo, los conflictos no tardarán en llegar nuevamente, pero en menor medida. La influencia de algunos clanes orientales creció durante los siglos siguientes de tal modo que algunos territorios comandados por las familias occidentales fueron absorbidos por los clanes orientales. Los territorios pertenecientes a la familia Bavicheva fueron arrebatados en el conflicto de Edo ante la provincia del agua comandada por el clan Lee. Los sobrevivientes del conflicto fueron protegidos y adsorbidos por la familia Nikiforov, quienes eran sus aliados desde que hicieron algunas generaciones. Posteriormente la familia Popovich cayó ante el clan Katsuki en la batalla del río Yahagi en el año 1172.

De ese modo fueron instaurándose formalmente las 12 provincias controladas por los 8 clanes orientales y las 4 familias occidentales. Por los siglos siguientes, hubo período de una paz tensa hasta llegar al siglo actual.

Aquel período de casi 400 años de "paz" se consideró tambaleante ante la interrupción del traspaso de la corona imperial.

Una nueva era de incertidumbre estaba a punto de comenzar.

Era una fría mañana de otoño en el palacio imperial del crisantemo, justo a unas horas del alba, el emperador del reino de Hasetsu otorga sus palabras ante las representaciones de cada clan y familia perteneciente a las regiones del reino. En un día tan conmemorativo como la muerte del anterior emperador Torihiko, un aire de fina tensión se encuentra entre los observadores.

\- Hoy es el décimo aniversario de la muerte de mi padre, el anterior emperador, Torihiko. Nuestro reino es una nación pequeña rodeada por grandes enemigos externos al norte y al este cruzando el mar que en el pasado han intentado atacar a nuestro territorio, pero conforme los años han transcurrido la paz ha reinado y se ha mejorado cada vez más el comercio con algunas naciones aliadas —expresaba solemnemente un pequeño hombre de gesto de afabilidad y ojos rasgados, tal cual que en su personalidad no estaba incluida la maldad ni el desprecio, siendo un hombre de carácter tranquilo—. Mi hija mayor, Mari, con sus 25 años de edad ha estado preparado para tomar mi lugar en unos pocos años.

A pocos metros de este, una joven mujer de porte fuerte y solemne apareció ataviada con un hermoso kimono de color rojo brillante, su mirada fiera observaba con análisis a cada presente de la ceremonia muy a diferencia de su padre, que solo otorga su discurso sin prestar atención a sus observadores. Quizás la diferencia marcada entre padre e hija estaba dada en la naturaleza alfa de ella contra la beta de su progenitor, con más sentido y una perspicacia ejercitada con los años. María se había formado como un líder que podría no solo dirigir a su nación, sino también proteger a su familia.

—Sumado a ello —continuó el emperador—, mi hijo menor, quien está próximo a cumplir su mayoría de edad, honrará a nuestro reino con la llegada de su primer hijo que es el producto de su unión con el heredero de la familia Nikiforov ¡Ruego ante la protección de los dioses antiguos de nuestra tierra que Hasetsu sea y siga siendo una nación en paz para toda la eternidad!

\- ¡Larga vida al emperador Toshiya!

Mas muchas voces se veían opacadas en tonos desganados que iban acompañados de otros falsos. La ceremonia había terminado al son de los tambores ceremoniales, pero la heredera no desvió su atención de tal detalle sintiendo un presente extraño en el aire.

En el ala oeste del palacio, alejado de los pensamientos que su hermana mayor compartía, el segundo hijo del emperador se mantenía acompañado por un par de damas de compañía y uno de los emisores de la heredera mientras que observaba ante uno de los espejos su abultada figura cubierta por finas telas del kimono violeta que le fue preparado. Sin embargo, su expresión de nerviosismo y ansiedad le hizo voltear frecuentemente veces ante el cristal en constante desacuerdo con aquello que observaba.

\- Su alteza, la ceremonia comenzó hace ya tiempo, podría darse prisa —le recomendó uno de los emisarios a la carga de la protección del omega, una beta de rasgos occidentales y larga cabellera castaña amarrada en una coleta alta. Mas el joven príncipe no estaba de acuerdo con su vestimenta actual.

\- Este tampoco me queda bien —murmuraba ya en un pequeño estado de frustración.

El príncipe, un joven omega de nombre Yuuri y que a sus 19 años era muy difícil la interacción social, se convirtió completamente superado por la situación de presentación ante un gran número de personas en la condición que se vio. No apreciaba la imagen que sus ropas le brindaban. Después de todo, al estar muy cerca, la fecha de su parto fue muy grande.

\- Oh Yuuri ¿aún sigues aquí? —Preguntó su padre con una gran sonrisa mientras ingresaba a la habitación en compañía de su hermana, todos los presentes que allí estaban encontrando una reverencia de respeto ante el emperador y su heredera.

— Padre ¿pero qué hace aquí? —cuestionó nervioso temiendo que haya pasado todo el tiempo buscando unas ropas que le hiciesen sentir lo suficientemente bien consigo mismo para presentarse a la ceremonia.

— Ya la ceremonia terminó hace unos momentos —contestó el emperador causando una gran conmoción en el joven.

—L-lo siento mucho, perdí la noción del tiempo y me perdí de tan importante ceremonia —respondió completamente arrepentido el príncipe. Nuevamente había faltado a una actividad de importancia para la familia imperial.

\- No debes preocuparte por eso, Yuuri —respondió Mari en lugar del viejo hombre—, es solo una mera formalidad y el ambiente frío de la plaza no era bueno ni para ti ni tampoco para él, no era necesario que aparecieras en público - alegó la mujer sonriendo al acariciar suavemente los cabellos de su hermano como si aún se trátase de un niño.

\- Pero Mari ...

\- Nada de peros, en lugar de participar en este tipo de actos deberías estar descansando —continúa la futura emperatriz—. ¿Cómo ha estado hoy? ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico real?

\- Todo marcha en orden, él está creciendo sanamente y la fecha de parto puede ser en un par de semanas después de mi cumpleaños —explicó sonriente al acariciar su prominente vientre.

\- Hablando de tu cumpleaños Yuuri —interrumpió Toshiya con expresión alegre—, una persona muy especial ha llegado hace poco al castillo y debe estar muy ansioso de verte.

Ante palabras de parte de su padre, el joven príncipe supo de inmediato de quien se refiere.

\- ¡Haberme dicho esto antes! —Recriminado y de inmediato emprendió el camino fuera de la habitación.

\- ¡Yuuri no corras en tu estado! ¡Yuuri! —Gritó la mujer mientras le observaba salir de la habitación, y al no ser capaz de detenerle mordió una de sus uñas en gesto de frustración. Aunque hiciera lo que hiciera ese mal presentimiento no se iba de su mente, algo pronto ocurriría.

Por su parte, incluso con su peso actual, Yuuri hizo lo posible de caminar con prisa y precaución para llegar a su destino, Yuuri estaba tan emocionado que luego de dos meses podría verle. A Víctor, su alfa prometido y la persona que más amaba en ese mundo. Sin embargo, casi choca con alguien al doblar en uno de los pasillos.

\- L-lo siento mucho —se disculpó intensamente el príncipe cuyo rostro de vergüenza había estado enrojecido por casi haber tumbado a una persona.

\- No, está bien alteza —se inclinó levemente el joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada seria, presentando sus respetos ante Yuuri—. Aún así, le recomiendo que le dé su estado del mar más cuidadoso al moverse, el emperador se lamentaría perder de ese modo a su primer nieto, por lo que debe tener prudencia.

Los últimos comentarios le sonaron como una especie de regaño, por lo cual bajo su rostro avergonzado y seguido su camino por los pasillos del castillo en busca de lo que desea encontrar. Mientras se retiraba, aquel joven de 25 años le miraba con detenimiento hasta finalmente retirarse en silencio.

Yuuri siguió caminando por los pasillos exteriores buscando con la mirada a quien estaba buscando. Después de algún tiempo, finalmente lo que está saliendo de una de las habitaciones, finalmente le vio.

\- ¡Víctor! —Exclamó de felicidad el omega al encontrarlo. Cuando el hombre lo vio, le regaló una sonrisa en forma de corazón.

\- ¡Yuuri! Mi sol precioso, el extrañado tanto —comentaba el alfa de cabellos plata mientras repartía besos por todo el rostro del omega y este los recibía sonrojado pero completamente a gusto.

\- Yo también te extrañado bastante —murmuraba mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de Víctor.

\- ¿Cómo te tiene sentido? ¿Te encontramos bien? ¿Cómo está él bebe? —Preguntó, y con una tierna sonrisa Yuuri posó una de sus manos en su abultado estómago.

\- Yo me siento bien, aunque el peso es un poco difícil de llevar. El doctor dice que está creciendo muy bien, si todo sale bien, da una luz muy cerca del cumpleaños de Víctor —responde tímidamente el príncipe con una sonrisa de añoranza, nada le hará más feliz que poder dar una luz como regalo de cumpleaños para su prometido

\- Siempre y cuando esté sano, no importa que día nazca —respondió con una suave sonrisa mientras apretaba suavemente los registros caché del príncipe.

Sin embargo, la voz del alfa se llama al ver como poco a poco iba acercándose hasta ellos un grupo de varias personas lideradas por un hombre de más de 50 años, su cabello color plata y sus penetrantes ojos azules eran los rasgos más similares que compartía con el joven alfa, natural al tratarse este de su padre. La cabeza de la familia Nikiforov y regente de la provincia del viento: Alexei Nikiforov.

\- Es gusto verlo nuevamente, padre —habló el joven alfa mientras la comitiva de Alexei se detenía frente a él.

\- Bienvenido, señor Nikiforov —saludó con una mínima reverencia Yuuri.

\- Me alegra ver que su alteza se encuentra en buenas condiciones —le dijo el hombre de cabellos plata y mirada filosa, su extensa sonrisa demostraba su gran gusto por nuestro que estaba observando—. Espero que mi nieto pueda nacer sano, todos en la familia Nikiforov contamos con nos bendecido un niño alfa.

Aquellas palabras provenientes de la cabeza de la familia Nikiforov generaron un gran peso sobre los jóvenes hombros del príncipe Yuuri, quien era consciente del impacto que ese deseo conllevaba

\- Creo que siempre y cuando sea un niño sano no importará el género secundario posea —intervino de inmediato Víctor, y con ello recibió una fuerte mirada por parte del otro alfa.

\- Tienes razón hijo mío, mas siempre es bien recibido un alfa, especialmente cuando estamos hablando de tu primogénito. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida, se retiró por el pasillo continuo bajo la mirada atenta de un callado Víctor y un reticente Yuuri.

El omega estaba seguro que no era del agrado del padre de su prometido, aun cuando este parecía hacer lo posible por amarlo incondicionalmente, su progenitor no mostraba el mínimo ápice de querer entablar una buena relación de familia más allá de la última cordialidad que implicaba que Yuuri pertenece a la familia imperial.

\- Creo que es bueno que te acompañe a tu habitación, no es bueno que esté tanto tiempo expuesto al frío otoñal —comentó y estuvo a punto de iniciar el camino de regreso al interior del palacio cuando fue jalado suavemente de una de sus ropas—. ¿Yuuri?

\- Hoy ... ¿Podríamos dormir juntos? —Pidió el príncipe con esos ojos ámbar llenos de un brillo especial y una timidez tierna reflejada en su sonrojado rostro.

Las mejillas del joven alfa se enrojecieron levemente ante las palabras de Yuuri, quien no sabe bien cómo responder, volteo un poco la mirada.

\- Tu hermana no tendrá otra insolencia de mi parte, ya has sido bastante con haberte hecho concebir un nuevo ser antes de tu mayoría de edad —se excusó, mas el príncipe no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Por favor, mañana es mi cumpleaños, falta poco para que tengamos nuestra ceremonia de bodas y que dé una luz a nuestro hijo, así que solo por hoy —pidió afianzando el agarre en las ropas del alfa, quien, en silencio, suavemente a Yuuri dándole un profundo beso en sus labios. Dada las propias actividades del joven alfa que hicieron estar fuera del castillo durante dos meses y la propia territorialidad ejercida por Mari como una alfa de poder en el palacio, hizo de los momentos íntimos entre ambos bastante pequeños, siendo hasta ese momento muy difícil de sobrellevar. Al soltar sus labios, reposó su cabeza en uno de los hombros del omega, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

\- Estamos muy cerca del final de tu embarazo, no creo que sea prudente —murmuró suavemente.

\- Solo quiero estar con Víctor, no necesito nada más —respondió el omega, pasando una de sus manos hacia sus caderas—. Por favor…

\- Como guste su alteza, asumiré la responsabilidad.

Los rayos del sol siguieron filtrando por aquella habitación donde dos figuras descansaban desnudas sobre el futón. El alcalde de ambos tenía abrazado al más joven mientras compartía el sueño, ajenos al estruendo que venía acercándose por los pasillos cercanos.

\- ¡Yuuri!

\- ¡MARI! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Chilló el príncipe, tratando de cubrirse con el yukata blanco que estaba cerca a él al ver como su hermana ingresó por la puerta olvidándose de cualquier tipo de recato con ellos. Por su parte, Víctor se mantenía en su misma posición sin importarle en lo más mínimo cubrir su desnudez.

\- Eso debería decir yo, sabes bien que todas las mañanas tienes control con el médico real y no debes fallar por nada del mundo al desayuno —increpó, y un poco de remordimiento abordó la mente de Yuuri—. Las damas se encuentran en la entrada, líderes que te preparan para que vayas a desayunar algo.

\- Aun si todos tus argumentos son válidos, no debería haberle hablado de ese modo en el día de su cumpleaños —mencionó el alfa en tono suave.

\- No creas que puedas decirme qué hacer, aun no te acepto como parte de mi familia. Además, esto ha sido una gran falta de respeto contra mí y la familia imperial: espeto de manera brusca, provocando que el joven Nikiforov se levantara del suelo.

\- Su alteza Mari —trató de discusión, mas nuevamente fue interrumpido.

\- No sé qué es lo que tú o tu familia estás tramando —continúa la mujer sin desesperar su mirada del otro alfa. Ya había demostradoa emanar sus propias feromonas como una especie de reto, queriendo demostrar que la alfa de mayor jerarquía en la habitación era ella—. Quizás mi padre o Yuuri no puedan darse cuenta, pero yo no soy estúpida, Víctor Nikiforov. Tal vez tengas el corazón de mi hermano en este momento, pero quiero que sepas que la bendición que esperas recibir de mí cuando el mar emperatriz nunca llegará —aseguró, y de la misma forma que llegó, se retiró de la habitación, abandonó un Víctor que apretaba fuertemente los puños al punto de tornarlos color blanco.

Ese día se realizará un pequeño banquete en celebración de la mayoría de edad del príncipe Yuuri; tambien se daría a conocer finalmente la fecha oficial de la ceremonia de bodas de este con el heredero de la familia Nikiforov. Mientras iban llegando los invitados de importancia al castillo, el joven príncipe se tendrá en su habitación siendo partícipe de sus últimos arreglos antes de iniciar la celebración. Vestido de un hermoso kimono azul con dibujos blancos y detalles color oro, se deja arreglar el cabello bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

\- Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿no es así, Yuuri? —Preguntó suavemente una hermosa mujer de rechoncha figura, pero de cálida sonrisa. Yuuri había heredado su rechoncha. El omega suspiró ante el espejo cuando estuvo listo, agregando como toque final una pinza en forma de lirio.

\- No puedo creer que incluso cuando Víctor y yo estamos en un punto de formar una familia, Mari siga tan reacia a tratar con él o incluso permitirme estar a solas con él —decía suavemente a su madre, quien era su única confidente dentro de aquella inmensidad de castillo, al ser ambos omegas, era sencillo entenderse entre ellos.

La mujer le brindó una suave sonrisa mientras ajustaba la pinza en el peinado de su hijo, y en ese mismo silencio, su rostro para acariciarlo suavemente.

\- Sé que debe molestarte un poco, pero entiende que debe ser muy difícil para tu hermana perder a quien es el menor de su manada. Para un alfa, no era sencillo entregar al omega de su familia. Ese es su carácter y debes ser paciente —alejó sus manos para invitarlo a salir de la habitación, ya que el momento había llegado—. Solo diez confianza en ella cuando llegue el momento, Yuuri.

\- ¡Felicitaciones por su cumpleaños, alteza! —Felicitaron en unísono tres importantes comerciantes al joven omega que se tendría en compañía de sus padres.

\- Gracias —agradeció suavemente, suspirando de alivio cuando ciertas personas se hubieron alejado. Aunque era algo común en todos los aspectos de su vida, Yuuri no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso en cada actividad social.

\- Muchas felicidades por tu mayoría de edad, Yuuri —felicitó Mari, quien luego atiende varias conversaciones con los representantes de los clanes Okukawa y Lee, había tenido hasta su hermano menor.

\- Muchas gracias, hermana —agradeció con un ligero gesto. Fue entonces que a la distancia a Víctor, emocionándose de inmediato para ir en su encuentro.

\- ¡Yuuri! —Le reclamó al notar sus intenciones, pero el omega no hizo caso de su llamado.

\- Déjalo ir, Mari —intervino el emperador, su hija le miró con gesto consternado—, es mejor que pase tiempo con su prometido hija.

\- Después de todo, pronto serán esposas —añadió ahora la emperatriz Hiroko, y un sentimiento de fastidio sacudió el estómago de la heredera al trono.

\- No puedo entender cómo logran confiar tan despreocupadamente en él —decía la joven heredera a sus padres con una frustración interna bastante grande que no puede controlar y que no era solo producto de ver como su hermano omega le era arrebatado de su manada. Aquella sensación extraña que experimentó cada vez que los Nikiforov estaban cerca de sus sentidos entrarán en alerta y no quisieran dejar a Yuuri solo con ellos por ningún motivo. No podría ser una simple casualidad ese sentimiento, algo podría estar ocurriendo a sus espaldas.

\- ¡YUURI!

\- ¡¿Su alteza !?

\- ¡Yuuri! —Corrió la alfa hasta donde se ubicaba a su hermano quien estaba sentado en el suelo con mucho dolor en su vientre con un rostro de terrible dolor—. ¿Yuuri, que te pasa? ¡Yuuri! —Pero calló sus gritos al ver como unos hilos de líquido corrían por debajo de las piernas de su hermano, y entendiendo la situación, comenzaron a obrar—. ¡Necesito un médico! ¡El príncipe Yuuri ha entrado en trabajo de parto!

La fecha de parto se había adelantado, motivo por el cual la celebración fue cancelada. Los médicos y las partes del palacio tuvieron sus tareas para ayudar al príncipe en su trabajo, más el parto de una omega no enlazada era complejo y delicado, ningún alfa podría encontrar cerca del ala donde se encuentra la habitación de su alteza ya que podría afectarle negativamente. Solo la emperatriz se sintió al lado de su hijo. Varias veces estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento por el dolor, pero cuando volvían a reanimarle, la labor continuaba. Fue finalmente durante la madrugada de ese 30 de noviembre, después de casi ocho horas de ardua labor de parto, que nació Katsuki Nikiforov Yuuki, el primer nieto del emperador.

En cuanto sus alaridos sonaron por toda esa ala del palacio, un furor general se alzó entre los presentes de la habitación. La emperatriz Hiroko depositaba besos sobre la sudada frente a su hijo mientras le felicitaba por su gran trabajo. Yuuri desde su propio cansancio no pudo evitar llorar al escuchar el fuerte llanto de su hijo, estaba inmensamente feliz de haber traído al mundo el hijo del hombre que amaba, su felicidad era tan inmensa que no podía creerla más que como un sueño, pero allí estaba

Una de las partes cortó el condón umbilical, procediendo a revisar al bebe y vestirlo con unas sábanas para que no pasara frio, entre ello; Yuuri se mantenía nervioso. Luego, de esa revisión, encontramos la marca que denotaría su segundo género. El omega estaba seguro que lo amaría sin distintivo de su segundo género, aunque sabía que para ese mundo donde estaban, lo mejor era ese pequeño era un alfa.

\- Hemos encontrado la marca, su alteza. El pequeño es un alfa, muchas felicitaciones —declaró orgullosa una de las partes, y el joven príncipe pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

\- Felicidades de nuevo, Yuuri —le dijo nuevamente la reina recibiendo al niño de escaso cabello negro.

Yuuri apenas pudo verlo un poco, pequeño, rosado y saludable, casi no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad. Hubiera querido poder abrazar a su bebé, pero apenas podría tenerlo durmiendo en su pecho; estaba demasiado cansado. Los doctores le habían dicho que no se movía ya que el parto había sido muy fuerte para su cuerpo, pero no podía esperar el momento para tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos y ser abrazado por su amado Víctor en medio de su hermosa familia.

De repente, el heredero de los Nikiforov hizo acto de presencia en la habitación siendo recibido por las felicitaciones y buenos deseos de los presentes en la habitación, una de las primeras en querer dar su bendición por el nuevo bebé fue la emperatriz.

\- Víctor, muchas felicitaciones —felicito la mujer al verle entrar a la habitación—. Ahora eres ...

Yuuri no pudo ni gritar al momento de ver a su madre ser herida con la katana que tenía el alfa entre sus manos, cayó al suelo bajo un alarido de una de las partes que rápidamente fueron silenciadas por un grupo de hombres que, con sus rostros cubiertos, llenaron de sangre la habitación al haber cortado las yugulares de las personas presentes. Solo Yuuri desde su lugar se movió todo sin poder moverse.

\- Tomen al bebé y sáquenlos de aquí —ordeno, y Yuuri simplemente seguía en shock, la sangre en el cuerpo de su madre, su hijo llorando y la faz de Víctor oscurecida en algo que nunca había visto heló por completo el cuerpo del joven omega .

El sueño por fin había terminado.

* * *

Notas finales: Feliz dia mis corazones, siguiendo la republicación de los capítulos de El hijo del Emperador, entramos ya a lo que es el inicio del conflicto, aun no sabemos bien que ha pasado y porque Víctor ha hecho esto, pero como ya esta escrito hasta el cap 8, se los iré publicando casi de una vez, espero puedan disfrutar de ellos, acompañando su lectura con respectiva copa de cloro.


	3. Akumu

Notas iniciales: El hijo del emperador es una historia con severa crudeza de la trama, con muerte de personajes, asesinatos, sangre y algunas escenas que pueden herir ciertas susceptibilidades, cualesquiera que sean trabajadas con la objetividad respectiva, sin romantizar ni alarmadear sobre los hechos . Si aun con ello, desea seguir la lectura, bienvenido, si no, puede retirarse con toda la confianza del mundo.

* * *

Pesadilla

悪 夢

Akumu

La sangre en el cuerpo de su madre, su bebe llorando, la katana frente a su rostro y la fría mirada de Víctor que helo por completo el cuerpo del joven omega.

Intento decir algo, pero la voz parece haber extinguido de su boca por completo. Aquellos ojos de color azul que tanto amaba por el brillo estrellado de su mirada, encontraban manchados por algo que el joven príncipe no sabía identificar y que provocaba un inmenso miedo en su interior.

\- Debo agradecerte por el trabajo que hiciste al traer al mundo a un alfa —explicó mientras tomaba un momento entre sus brazos al pequeño Yuuki, revisado—, para mí solo era necesario tener un hijo de sangre Katsuki, más gracias a ti fui bendecido con Un macho alfa que se convertirá en el nuevo emperador.

\- ¿Nuevo emperador ...? - Yuuri analizó las palabras de Víctor, por unos segundos buscó alguna mentira detrás de ellas hasta que finalmente debió reconocer el tenebroso significado detrás de estas— ¿¡Dónde está mi padre !? ¿Y Mari?

\- El emperador Toshiya y la princesa heredera ya no volverán, en este momento, ya han debido ser asesinados —contesto, y el omega afectado como el mundo que tuvo hasta la época destruida de la más vil forma por la persona que más confiaba y amaba.

\- No puede ser ... Estas mintiendo.

Pero Víctor no dio indicios de querer responder esa pregunta, confió al pequeño bebe a uno de los hombres a su mando, pidiéndoles que se retiran. Yuuri estuvo en un punto de interferir cuando intentó irse de la habitación con el niño en brazos, más afectados un escalofrió y debió detenerse en seco cuando el filo de la katana de Víctor se halló en su mentón de forma amenazante. El omega alzo la mirada y con precisión detenidamente el rostro de su prometido. Sintió su corazón romperse cuando ya no encontró aquel brillo estrellado que siempre le miraba con amor y ternura.

\- Eres hermosa Yuuri, una persona maravillosa y muy gentil, pero eres un obstáculo en los planos de la familia Nikiforov — las duras palabras saliendo de su boca hicieron que las lágrimas cayeran por el rostro del joven príncipe—… Adiós.

Yuuri cerro sus ojos esperando su inminente destino cuando una de las puertas de papel fue cortada dando paso a una figura que hizo que el omega reaccionara de golpe.

\- ¡NIKIFOROV! —La ira en los ojos de Mari era destellante como llamas ardientes, solo vistiendo su kimono interior teñido de su propia sangre, la heredera de Hasetsu sostuvo su espada con fuerza y contuvo el ataque de su oponente con una fuerza que estaba muy alejada de la común

\- ¡Hermana! —Murmuró el joven príncipe espabilando un poco y sin creer que su hermana estaría viva.

\- ¿Estas bien Yuuri? - pregunto la alfa viendo el rostro de su pequeño hermano.

\- ¡No deberías perder la atención de mí! —Vacifero el alfa de cabello plata rompiendo la defensa de Mari y abriendo un profundo corte en su brazo derecho.

\- ¡MARI!

Pero al contrario de lo que Víctor esperaba, la alfa tomo la espada con su mano herida con mayor fuerza y blandió la katana desde su borde interior hasta alcanzar el flanco más desprotegido de Nikiforov, quien dura las penas logra esquivarlo, pero obteniendo una herida sangrante en el frente que fue capaz de cegarlo por un momento. Esa era la oportunidad para escapar.

\- ¡Vámonos! —Grito, y alzando a Yuuri en su espalda salieron corriendo de la habitación aprovechando la debilidad del enemigo.

\- ¡Mari, Mari! —Lloriqueaba el joven mientras que eran como perseguidos por un buen número de espadas a la orden de los Nikiforov.

Y Mari lo sabía, a duras penas, la alfa buscaba conservar la calma y neutralizar la mayor cantidad de enemigos que podrían, pero el dolor de su cuerpo comenzó a mermar sus reflejos. No sabía cuántos enemigos ya había terminado y cuántos más aún existían en el castillo, también teníamos la duda de los números de emergencias se encontraban selladas o tomadas por el enemigo, quien era traidor y quién no. Mordió su labio inferior hasta sangrar y queriendo maldecir, su equipo de inteligencia fue demasiado lento al momento de descubrir los planos de la familia Nikiforov, meses de investigaciones para fracasar en una de las noches más vulnerables de la familia imperial. Mari apenas estaba consciente de si Celestino había logrado salir con vida luego de permitirle huir. Fue al doblar en una esquina cuando grabó el camino secreto entre su estudio y el pasillo que conecta a uno de los jardines más remotos del castillo. Su ubicación actual estaba cerca del estudio, tomo una de las bombas de humo que Celestino le había dado para usarlas en el momento que anterior.

\- Aguanta por favor la respiración, Yuuri. Diez por seguridad que saldremos de esta —le aseguró.

Sin preguntar el porqué, Yuuri hizo caso a las orientaciones de su hermana y antes de que los hombres de Nikiforov hayan atrapado, tanto Yuuri como Mari habían desaparecido del pasillo bajo una nube de humo.

Mari respiraba a grandes bocanadas mientras escuchaba a los hombres del clan Nikiforov vociferar sobre su desaparición, y ajustando la compuerta secreta por donde habían ingresado de milagro, fue Mari pudo detectar con frialdad sus siguientes movimientos. Estaba seguro que por ese breve momento habían logrado escapar de sus captores, quizás solo habían ganado un poco de tiempo, pero estaba seguro que no encontraron sino hasta que estuviste muy lejos de ese lugar.

— Este es el camino secreto que construyo la familia Katsuki en el reinado de nuestro abuelo, solo los de mayor confianza en nuestro clan lo conocen, así que estoy segura que no nos atraparan por aquí tan fácilmente— comenzó a explicar la mujer a su hermano, su rostro sudaba cuantiosamente y debido a sus propias heridas debió bajar a su hermano hasta el suelo, ocasionando que en ese mismo proceso esta se tambaleara y callera al suelo.

— Mari —Yuuri estaba a punto de alzar la voz cuando la alfa calló su voz con una de sus manos mientras le veía angustiosamente.

—. No sabemos qué tan seguro sea permanecer aquí, no podemos elevar la voz o aquellas personas que nos perseguían nos descubrirán, y será nuestro fin —sentenció.

La expresión de Yuuri volvió a hacerse llorosa, temblando ligeramente por la sensación de pánico que experimentó, pero la mínima esencia de su hermana hacia lo posible para calmarle en esa situación de emergencia, y tratar de sopesar sus propias emociones, el joven príncipe asintió en silencio y extender su mano para ayudar a levantar a su hermana.

Aunque se había tambaleado al momento de levantarse, Mari sostuvo a sí misma como pudo y tomando la mano de su hermano, prosiguió el camino que les quedaba. Deben salir inmediatamente de allí a como fuera del lugar, no sabían el tiempo que disponían de una salva.

El camino hasta los jardines exteriores no era tan largo, estaba débilmente iluminado con unas antorchas y no era tan alto, la heredera sabía que en cuestión de minutos estarían en el exterior, por lo que tenían de permanecer con los sentidos alertar, más eso no impidió que los pensamientos de Mari comenzaran a cuestionar los posibles caminos a donde seguir, en un entorno donde las personas de confianza eran casi nulos, no estaba completamente seguro cual era el clan aliado o enemigo, pero con seguridad todas las rutas de escape seguras que Yuuri podría tomar con o sin Celestino. Trato de sopesar una punzada de dolor que tuvo problemas en su abdomen mientras caminaba, cuando habían asesinado a su padre, ella misma había sido herida en una zona difícil de sanar,

Cuando finalmente pude llegar a la salida del jardín, un sospechoso de alivio fue hallado por la alfa al no observar enemigos en la zona. Si todo salía bien, solo debían esperar un poco para ver si llegaba Celestino, de lo contrario seguirían su camino quien sabe hacia dónde.

\- Esperamos esperar que Celestino llegue para poder escapar, aparte de mí y nuestro padre, es el único que conoce este camino secreto —hablaba Mari mientras dejaba soltaba la mano de su hermano y observaba desde su lugar el jardín donde ahora se encuentraban.

\- ¿Cómo están tus heridas? —Pregunto viendo como el brazo derecho de su hermana comenzando a hincharse y la sangre seguía manando.

\- No debes preocuparte por mi ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo? —Consulto viendo la tez extremadamente pálida del omega. Este tenía muy poco de haber dado una luz por lo que debería tener cuidado de sufrir algún tipo de hemorragia interna.

\- Yo ... yo —buscaba contestar, pero el temblor de su cuerpo era demasiado y las lágrimas no paraban de emanar. El joven omega quería que aquello que ocurría no fuera real que se trata de una pesadilla más pero no era más que la cruda realidad. Y cuando las cosas no pueden ser peores, la joven alfa caía sobre su propio peso emanando cuantiosas cantidades de sangre por una herida en el costado— ¡Mari!

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien, por favor no grites o volverán a encontrarnos —pidió la mujer buscando su mejor muerte para calmar el estado de pánico que estaba viviendo su hermano menor—. Lo siento Yuuri, debí haberme dado cuenta de esto antes ... yo —se mordió nuevamente el labio mientras apretaba los puños con inmensa frustración y dolor—… yo no pude proteger a nuestro padre, incluso no sé dónde está nuestra madre y mi sobrino en este momento, soy un fracaso como alfa de nuestra familia.

\- No, no —susurraba Yuuri llorando desesperadamente, lo menos que quería era su hermana se disculpara cuando la culpa de todo era suya al haber confiado ciegamente en Víctor, permitiendo llegar llegando hasta ese punto en donde -. Todo esto es mi culpa, fui tan tonto, nunca creí que algo así podría suceder, aun cuando siempre me dijiste que no confiara en Víctor o la familia Nikiforov, pero fui tan ciego y ahora todos están muertos por mi culpa, lo siento tanto —Se disculpaba amargamente a Yuuri mientras las lágrimas no se detenían. Su padre estaba muerto, no sabía la condición de su madre, el paradero de su hijo o si su hermana pudiese sobrevivir a las heridas que tenía, y el príncipe estaba convencido de quién era su culpa, más su hermana tenía una idea diferente.

\- Escúchame bien, Yuuri —le ordeno tomando su rostro para sus ojos se encontraran—, nunca, pero nunca te culpes por esto que paso hoy. Nada de esto ha sido tu culpa, métetelo en la cabeza por favor. Si alguien tiene de tener la culpa de todo esto soy yo por no proteger y no lograr precisar las intenciones de Víctor Nikiforov y su familia.

Las lágrimas nuevamente afloraron en los ojos del omega que intento reprimir un nuevo llanto, quería rebatir que su hermana no tenía la culpa, pero el sonido de unos pasos apresurados les alertó que ya no estaban solos.

\- Con que aquí estaban —murmuro una voz.

Ante ellos, salieron del túnel cuatro soldados dirigiéndose a sus espadas hacia ambos en señal de un próximo ataque, Mari busco de levantarse, pero la sangre que había perdido era demasiada. Apenas intento dar un paso en falso, está nuevamente perdido al suelo, la sonrisa de los cuatro hombres de ensancho. La alfa le pidió a su hermano que escapara, pero este se negó rotundamente y tomo la katana para defenderse.

\- ¡N-No se acerquen! —Pidió Yuuri en un chillido desgarrador mientras sostenía la katana de su hermana buscando apartar a los espadachines que los rodeaban, pero aunque intentara amenazarles con el filo de la espada, estos solo se reían divertidos de su temblor y de sus lágrimas, incluso desde su sitio Marí buscaba desesperada la forma de levantarse para proteger a su pequeño hermano pero antes de siquiera poner un solo dedo sobre esos bastardos, la figura oscura de un hombre de gran altura se abrió paso con agilidad entre los 4 espadas, cortando sus tendones y degollando sus gargantas Una sonrisa de alivio surco los labios de la joven alfa cuando observa el rostro del hombre frente a ellos.

\- Llegas tarde, Celestino.

\- Lo siento muchísimo, mi señora, busque desesperadamente la forma de traer conmigo a la emperatriz o su alteza Yuuki, pero no se encuentra en ningún lugar de este castillo, se los han llevado —explico el hombre mientras limpiaba la sangre de su arma, una mueca de frustración surco el rostro de la heredera mientras que Yuuri identificó su mundo terminaba de hundirse.

\- Madre ... también mi Yuuki se lo han llevado —sollozaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón el omega, abrazándose desconsolado, pero Mari le tomo de una de sus ropas captando nuevamente su atención.

\- Diez por seguridad que tienes que encontrar con mi sobrino y con mi madre, aunque sea lo último que haga —le juró, y con ayuda de Celestino se volvió del suelo nuevamente.

\- Necesitamos tratar sus heridas —expreso, pero Mari negó lentamente.

\- Este lugar ya no es seguro, si nos quedamos aquí seremos presa fácil, tenemos que movernos hacia el bosque del norte —contesto jadeante, las gotas de sangre ya caían de su kimono ensangrentado.

\- Recorrer la zona un poco antes de encontrarme con ustedes, este es uno de los jardines privados de su majestad, la vigilancia es fuerte cerca de una de las entradas al castillo, pero si nos dirigimos hacia el templo estaremos a salvo. Allí el camino al bosque está libre, ya que no hay guardias ni enemigos cerca, podemos irnos —explico, y la mujer asintió aprobando el plan.

\- Bien, vámonos. Pero antes —toma fuertemente de la mano de su hermano y le coloco un objeto redondo de cartón y papel—, es una bomba incendiaria, necesito que se estrelle el suelo en el momento que entremos en el bosque, esto será la única forma de que puedas escapar, así que Yuuri, debes prometerme que sin importarlo que suceda.

\- S-Sí, lo hare — prometió Yuuri, aunque estaba muy nervioso de la responsabilidad que su hermana le había colocado.

Asegurado, comienza a caminar por los jardines del castillo, Celestino es uno de los primeros en ir al frente para. Tácitamente Yuuri otorga una despedida al lugar que le vio nacer y crecer, el jardín de lirios que tanto amo la emperatriz, y que vio tantos recuerdos no solo de su familia, sino también con esa persona que el joven omega amo con intensidad, nuevas lagrimas se escaparon mientras iban caminando agazapados, los arbustos le servían en ese momento de escondite aunque cambiaron su velocidad.

Depent Celestino se detiene de golpe, un jadeo seco se escapa de su boca y capta la atención de la joven alfa, esta alza la mirada, observando que una intensa luz se cierne a unos pocos metros de distancia de ellos. El hombre se voltea a verla.

\- Mari ...

La joven princesa no tiene que saber más, entiende lo que debe estar al frente de ellos para que Celestino le llame con ese tono y directamente por su nombre, ella le dedica una mirada explicativa, y este apretando sus propios puños, asiente silencio y ella le agradece del mismo modo, el hombre saca una de sus espadas preparado para atacar, mientras que Mari se voltea hacia su hermano, están a solo pocos metros del templo familiar y de la entrada al bosque, pero antes de solo dar ese paso,

\- Yuuri, mi Yuuri. Por favor escúchame, necesito que seas fuerte, pase lo que pase, nunca olvides quien eres y de donde viniste, tienes un rol muy importante que no puede serte arrebatado, incluso si sientes que no puedes con todo, seguiré apoyándote. Te amo, mi lindo hermanito.

La mujer otorgó un pequeño beso en el frente a su hermano, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Yuuri le miró con un rostro sin entender mientras Mari simplemente sonrió apaciblemente.

\- Celestino —habló, y el hombre entendió lo que tenía que hacer, sufrió a Yuuri y lo coloco en su hombro mientras comenzaba a escapar del lugar, la alfa solo les dio una suave sonrisa.

\- No ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No podemos dejarla, Celestino déjame ir, tenemos que ayudar a Mari, no podemos dejarla sola aquí! ¡Mari, mari!

Ante el escandaló ocasionado por la desesperación de Yuuri,

\- Con que era aquí que las ratas se habían escapado —expreso el hombre de fríos orbes turquesa, su cabello color plata resplandecía con la iluminación de las llamas que consumieron el templo custodiado por la familia katsuki. A su lado,

— Alexei —gruño la alfa, el templo que su madre había amado tanto y donde reposaban los recuerdos de sus más cercanos antepasados estaba ardiendo en llamas,

— Mátenlos —ordeno, y procedió a retirarse de aquel lugar mientras las dos compañías de samuráis comenzaron a desenvainar sus espadas y venían corriendo hacia ellos en medio de ese infierno escarlata, Mari sostuvo nuevamente su espada herencia de generaciones de alfas del clan Katsuki, tallada con oro y con su apellido escrito en la hoja, la apretó firmemente mientras la amarraba a su mano con las telas de su ropa. No soltaría la espada hasta haber matado al ultimó de esos hombres que iban tras su hermano.

**_Lo siento, Yuuri. Egoístamente te estoy abandonando a un mundo que será muy injusto para ti. _**

La alfa alcanzó a enfrentarse contra los primeros hombres que venían hacia ellos, evade algunos de los ataques conteniendo con el filo de la katana haciendo un giro y luego abriendo el costado de uno, patea a otro de los samuráis y clava el puñal contra la cabeza de un par. Apenas puede contener el aliento, ha acabado con tres de doce, pero sonríe como ya solo quedara un solo enemigo.

**_Debí haberte orientado más, debí enseñarte un poco más a manejar la espada y el arco aun en contra de las tradiciones y los deseos de nuestro padre, en este momento necesitas tanto el conocimiento de esos artes que siento vergüenza de mi misma por no haber contribuido más a tu conocimiento de ellos. _**

Las espadas de sus enemigos rugen por querer bañarse en su sangre, pero Mari es más hábil y blande su espada contra ellos, aun cuando es herida en su espalda no se detiene, con movimiento recto empuja contra el pecho de uno y después atraviesa el estómago del otro. Los hombres que le atacan no pueden creer la magnitud de la fuerza que posee aun cuando sus heridas son tales que su kimono interior en un principio blanco, ahora está completamente teñido de un rojo carmesí. El dolor de las heridas es ardiente, punzante, pero no suficiente para desvanecerla cuando aún puede escuchar los alaridos de su hermano a la lejanía, ruega en su interior porque Yuuri no regrese, ella no puede permitir que le sigan, no puede dejarlos a ellos con vida. Incluso si ella debe perecer, se llevará a unos cuantos Nikiforovs al infierno.

**_Me habría gustado seguir a tu lado, acompañándote, viendo a mi sobrino crecer. También habíamos bendecido tu unión con otro alfa, beta o lo que sea siempre y cuando fueras feliz._**

Alexei Nikiforov observa como Mari Katsuki logra sobreponerse una gran parte de los hombres que había mandado contra ella, chasquea la lengua con molestia y se levantó del asiento que había sido preparado, hizo la señal a uno de sus hombres de entregarle su espada. Sabe que aún está el segundo príncipe está dentro del bosque y la princesa solo gana tiempo para este, así que debes tomar acciones por el mismo.

\- Son tan incompetentes —gruño mientras desenvainaba su propia espada— ¡Sigan a los otros dos! Yo mismo me encargare de esta chiquilla.

**_Voy a extrañarte tanto, mi pequeño hermano menor. _**

Mari se encuentra demasiado distraída, está pendiente del forcejeo que ha establecido Yuuri contra Celestino, sabe que aún pueden atraparlos y ruega desesperadamente en que Celestino puede llevar a Yuuri lejos.

\- ¡MARIIIIII!

El filo de una espada que no espero atravesó su estómago sin ton ni son, un extenso vómito de sangre venta de sus labios y su brazo cae de golpe. Mari observa el filo de la espada atrayendo su cuerpo y la sonrisa de Alexei Nikiforov galardonándose como vencedor, a lo lejos está el rostro desesperado de Yuuri se encuentra con la suya. Con una sola mirada le dice todo lo que quiere que entienda, y aun cuando los ojos de su hermano lloran como torrentes, este asiente en silencio y toma una de las bombas incendiarias de Celestino y estrellándola a unos metros de él. Estancia inmediata explota y alcanza una zona incendiaria delantera del bosque conecta al jardín con el bosque, Yuuri da una última vista hacia su hermana y corre de nuevo hasta Celestino para el niño de allí.

Con la entrada del bosque en llamas, los hombres de Nikiforov no pueden encontrar fácilmente, no al menos hasta que puedan apagar las llamas y eso puede tomarles un buen rato, y para ese momento Yuuri y Celestino estarían lo suficientemente lejos del palacio. Viendo como sus planes de ir en busca del otro hijo del emperador estaba truncado, la ira supero al líder los Nikiforov que iba a otorgar el golpe de gracia contra Mari cuando esta se encontraba, alzo su katana e hizo una herida sangrante justo en su ojo izquierdo. Alexei soltó un alarido que alerto a sus subordinados que atacaron todos a la vez a la alfa. Aun cuando siente que varias espadas la atraviesan a la vez, su sonrisa de satisfacción no se despega de su rostro. Su pequeño ha logrado escapar y había herido el inmaculado rostro de Alexei Nikiforov,

**_Te amo, Yuuri. Lo siento por dejarte atrás._**

* * *

Notas de autor: Bueno, ya hemos comenzado con las primeras bajas. Cuando publico esto por primera vez en Wattpad, hubo mucho llanto (incluso de su servidora) ante esta muerte, necesariamente, pero cruel y emotiva. Si, hemos perdido a Mari, un personaje que tiene mucho que dar, mas no se preocupen, aun hay esperanza para ciertos capítulos venideros.


	4. Ikinokoru tame ni

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="ES-VE"span style="color: #444444; font-family: 'PT Sans', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Notas iniciales: El hijo del emperador es una historia con severa crudeza de la trama, con muerte de personajes, asesinatos, sangre y algunas escenas que pueden herir ciertas susceptibilidades, las cuales serán trabajadas con la respectiva objetividad, sin romantizar ni alardear sobre los hechos. Si aun con ello, desea seguir la lectura, bienvenido, si no, puede retirarse con toda la confianza del mundo. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES-VE"TRAICIÓN III:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES-VE"Sobrevivir /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'MS Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'MS Gothic';"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"生き残るために/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES-VE"Ikinokoru tame ni/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Fuertes quejidos eran emitidos en una de las habitaciones del castillo imperial, algunos doctores intentaban contener el sangrado y las represalias ejercidas por el hombre de mediana edad al que trataban, pero parecía ser una tarea complicada dado su carácter y nivel social. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"En el fondo de la habitación, Víctor Nikiforov observaba como le eran aplicados los cuidados al ojo de su padre que había sido herido por la antigua heredera al trono, Katsuki Mari justo antes de morir. La herida era suficiente para causarle ceguera permanente en su ojo izquierdo, eso parecía tal como una justicia poética que el cielo había entregado a su progenitor. Sin embargo, el hombre de cabellos plata no dijo nada en todo el tiempo en el que hubieron tratado a su padre. Es al momento de que los médicos se habían retirado de la habitación que padre e hijo permitieron verse cara a cara, pese a los contratiempos ejercidos durante las horas pasadas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"—Tienes un corte en toda tu frente —expresó el hombre notando la larga cicatriz que cubría la frente de su hijo, este le miró. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"—Provocado por la misma persona que hizo la suya —Contesto, e instintivamente llevo una de sus manos hacia la herida. —. Este corte en la frente no ha sido letal y no es suficiente para dejar una cicatriz, y si lo hiciera, puede ser cubierto fácilmente por mis cabellos. Pero muy a diferencia de aquel ojo que usted ha perdido, se convertirá en la constante de sus ambiciones y no podrá desaparecer jamás. Espero que pueda llevarlo como el peso que es —sentenció el hombre con mirada certera hacia su padre, quien le encaro colérico. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"— ¿Acaso estas diciendo que me merezco esto? ¡Tú fuiste el inútil que dejo escapar a esa rata inmunda de Katsuki Mari junto a su inútil hermano! ¡Tú incompetencia es la responsable de mis heridas! —vocifero, inculpándole. Pero Víctor no se intimido, ni mucho menos cambio su expresión por sus palabras. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"—Diga lo que usted quiera, no hay motivos para que recrimine mis acciones, ya ha cumplido los objetivos por los cuales había instaurado su existencia —indico el joven, recibiendo una rígida y filosa mirada de parte de su padre—. Con nuestra victoria asegurada, solo queda esperar que su excelencia se recupere y pueda discutirse cuales serán nuestras siguientes acciones. Si me disculpa, iré a reunirme con mi hijo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Y tal como había dicho, el futuro líder de la familia Nikiforov se retiró en silencio de los aposentos de su padre. Quien, al estar completamente solo, empleo toda su fuerza para tumbar los objetos más cercanos a él en un ataque de ira que debió calmar gracias al dolor de su herida. Estaba colérico, con aquella maldita zorra que había osado marcar su cara y con aquel maldito bastardo que era su único hijo. Alexei consideraba a su hijo demasiado iluso si creía que la victoria estaba completa, aún no habían alcanzado todos los requerimientos para eso, porque aún faltaba una rata y esa última era el único hijo omega que había engendrado el anterior emperador. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, el líder de los Nikiforov no dejaría jamás con vida a la estirpe que le arrebato lo que era suyo por decreto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"En un ala diferente del castillo, Víctor ingresaba con gesto solemne a una de las habitaciones que le habían sido preparadas. Una serie de mujeres omega le miraron con miedo y un poco de recelo, pero no dijeron nada, solo agacharon sus cabezas al verle e hicieron una marcada reverencia ante su persona. Sin decir nada, se aproximó hasta un pequeño futon que contenía entre sus sabanas una pequeña figura. De cabellos negros resaltaba el heredero de aquel castillo y quien tenía la sangre legitima de la realeza, aún sin nombre real*, su simple presencia debía marcar respeto y cuidado. Sin embargo, las manos de quien era el padre de aquel niño temblaron y se cerraron contra la tela. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"— ¿Alguna novedad? —pregunto con voz firme, sin mirar a las mujeres que tampoco elevaron su mirada. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"—No, su excelencia. Su alteza tomo la leche de una de nuestras criadas y ha dormido lo suficiente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"— ¿Ha llorado? —preguntó con curiosidad, y las omegas se vieron entre ellas se veían entre ellas con cierta extrañez hacia la pregunta, pero conteniendo una pizca de miedo ante la respuesta. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"—Pues vera —murmuro una de las criadas con cierto temor de las represalias a obtener—. Su alteza, al ser un alfa, era necesario que estuviera cercano de su madre para mantenerse en calma, ninguna de nuestras feromonas serviría, y por ello le hemos calmado con las ropas de su alteza anterior —respondió. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Las mujeres omegas temieron que tal mención ocasionara la ira de su nuevo maestro. Sin embargo, Víctor solo se mantuvo en silencio. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"—Entiendo—contesto—. Requiero que me dejen a solas con mi hijo. Regresen en dos horas, yo me encargare de él —ordeno, y con una reverencia, todas las mujeres salieron de la habitación. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Al sentir el silencio de la habitación, estando solos él y su primogénito, le tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos mientras sostenía a su vez un kimono blanco perteneciente a Yuuri. Él bebe dormía con calma, sin perturbación y sin prever el temblor de su padre, solo se dejó abrazar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"—Lo siento —murmuró el alfa hacia el pequeño—, lo siento tanto, pequeño Yuuki. Prometo que, de ahora en adelante, todo estará bien para ti./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"A varios kilómetros de aquel ilustre castillo que algún momento fue su hogar, Yuuri se dejaba caer en alguna parte del camino, jadeando del cansancio. Pasaba del ocaso, y estaba muy cerca de anochecer. De inmediato, Celestino se viro hacia él con alarma. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"— ¿Se encuentra bien, alteza? —pregunto con temor, su preocupación iba enmarcada en la debilidad que provocaba el parto del joven omega. Sin embargo, este solo jadeaba y no decía nada, su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto del horizonte. El rostro del ninja enmarco mayor preocupación—. Yuuri…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"—Mi hermana… ella, Mari está muerta ¿No es así? Mi padre esta muerto, y quien sabe si mi madre también lo está…. ¿A caso yo también moriré al final? ¿Víctor terminara matándome también? —murmuraba en bajo tono, ido. Su expresión no indicaba nada, solo vació y desolación, un profundo dolor y miedo acumulado en su rostro. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Con lentitud, el hombre toma al joven príncipe entre sus brazos y ubica un árbol en donde depositarlo, despojándose de su capa, se la coloca para cubrirlo del frio y la humedad del lugar. Y aunque sabe que es indebido, toma una de sus manos y se arrodilla frente a él. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"—Yo hice una promesa a su familia y un juramento de lealtad a su hermana, pase lo que pase, sin importar las circunstancias que nos adversen, yo le protegeré y mantendré su vida a costa de la mía —le juro, colocando la mano de Yuuri en su frente y haciendo un juramento de fidelidad ante él como su nuevo maestro. Sin embargo, la reacción del joven príncipe fue diferente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"—No —negó Yuuri, captando la atención del ninja—. No quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Mientras este caía rendido ante el cansancio, una traicionera lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos. Una maldición fue apenas ahogada por el emisario, quien alzo su vista al cielo observando el ocaso caer sobre ellos. Estaban aún en territorio enemigo y seguía sin tener seguridad de un lugar para resguardar a su alteza, no había credibilidad en cuanto a quienes eran aliados y quienes eran enemigos, dado que un ataque de tal magnitud a la familia imperial no era algo que solo la familia Nikiforov pudiera ejecutar, alguien más había colaborado, un clan oriental. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Nuevamente miró a Yuuri. Le conocía desde que era un bebe, la familia Cialdini había servido al clan Katsuki durante cinco generaciones, y con diez años de diferencia de la heredera al trono, jamás en su vida contemplo a aquel niño pasar trabajo, usando siempre ropas limpias y cálidas, con un rostro y cabello pulcro. No obstante, ahora sus ropas estaban llenas de mugre y sangre, y la desdicha era algo que no podrían evitar por más tiempo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Con cuidado limpio una de las lágrimas de su nuevo maestro, y suspiro con el pecho comprimido al recordar la última imagen de su señora. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"—Mi señora ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"El amor que esta tenia por su hermano era infinita y eso era la máxima tarea que Celestino estaba por resguardar, la vida del ultimo hijo del emperador Toshiya Katsuki, legítimo heredero al trono. Ese juramento que le había hecho no estaba destinado solo para protegerle, iba a devolverle aquello que le había sido despojado, y pensó que algún día, sería capaz de poner pie en ese castillo como emperador de Hasetsu. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Yuuri despertó en un lugar iluminado, el cielo azul se mecía levemente con la brisa y los rayos de sol calentaban levemente su rostro, a pocos metros de él, se encontraba su familia, su madre y su padre caminaban tomados de la mano afablemente por los jardines del castillo, y su querida hermana se encontraba practicando con la espada en compañía de Celestino. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Su mano fue repentinamente tomada por una diminuta persona, era un pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros y brillantes ojos turquesa, su sonrisa fue suficiente para enternecerle y tomarlo entre sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo. En ese mismo instante, un hombre de cabellos plata y ojos iguales a los de aquel niño le tomo por la espalda para luego depositar un suave beso en su cuello donde reposaba la marca de su alianza. El amor brillaba en sus ojos y la felicidad era por demás infinita. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Era un momento tan ameno. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Pero todo aquello termino, la luz se extinguió, el cielo se oscureció y las llamas terminaron por cubrir todo. Ante la mirada horrorizada de Yuuri, uno a uno, iban cayendo al suelo sus seres más queridos, siendo cubierto por el fuego y la sangre. Su hijo fue arrebatado de sus brazos por alguien desconocido y su hermana era atravesada justo en frente de él al protegerlo de un ataque que no vio llegar, cuando esta aspiro una última bocanada de aire, tomo su mejilla con su mano ensangrentada, apenas una suave sonrisa bañada en lágrimas era lo que le trasmitía. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"—Lo siento tanto, Yuuri. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Su hermana cayó al suelo con la espada atravesando su pecho, y con una mueca de frialdad en su rostro, estaba frente a Yuuri el autor intelectual de la masacre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"—Víctor ¿Por qué? —pudo apenas preguntar, cuando nuevamente la espada fue puesta ante sus ojos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"—Tú solo eres un obstáculo en los planes de la familia Nikiforov —declaró, y levanto su espada con el fin de arrebatarle todo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Con un jadeo ahogado, el joven príncipe despertó de su sueño. Con el sudor bajándole por el cuello y la espalda, miró hacia todos lados, observando con pánico que el emisario de su hermana no se encontraba a su lado. Ni siquiera el sonido del amanecer pudo calmarle hasta encontrar la figura de Celestino Cialdini llegando con un pequeño papel entre sus manos y una taza de bambu llena de agua. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Sin que el ninja pudiera decir nada, un llanto desconsolado fue emitido desde lo más bajo del corazón de Yuuri mientras la desesperación le consumía en intento arrollador de llevarlo consigo a la locura. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Su padre y su hermana estaban muertos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Su madre y su hijo estaban atrapados en ese infame castillo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Solo él había podido escapar y sobrevivir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Ya no había nadie ahí. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-VE"Lo había perdido todo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Notas finales del autor: No tengo más que decir, espero puedan continuar la lectura del siguiente capitulo. /p 


	5. Shonin o motomeru

Notas iniciales: El hijo del emperador es una historia con severa crudeza de la trama, con muerte de personajes, asesinatos, sangre y algunas escenas que pueden herir ciertas susceptibilidades, las cuales serán trabajadas con la respectiva objetividad, sin romantizar ni alardear sobre los hechos. Si aun con ello, desea seguir la lectura, bienvenido, si no, puede retirarse con toda la confianza del mundo.

Aquel que busca la aprobación

承認を求める彼

Shōnin o motomeru kare

El gran imperio de Hasetsu era gobernado por doce provincias, todas estas regidas territorial y administrativamente por los ocho clanes orientales y las cuatro familias occidentales.

La capital imperial, la ciudad del cielo, ubicaba en el medio de la misma el castillo del crisantemo, lugar donde actualmente se dirigían los señores feudales de cada región motivada a la convocatoria hecha por la familia Nikiforov. Solo una vez al año, en cada banquete de año nuevo, los señores feudales eran convocados por el emperador para disfrutar de un brindis en el cual reforzaban los lazos de lealtad emitidos desde hacía tantas generaciones, unificadas mediante el sake. Sin embargo, el motivo detrás de aquella reunión nada tenía que ver con aquel solemne ritual.

— ¡¿El emperador está muerto?!

En el salón dorado del emperador, los señores feudales se encontraban discutiendo consternados ante la noticia recibida, esperando una mayor información al respeto de la situación.

—Ya me preguntaba el motivo por el cual nos habían convocado a todos tan urgentemente, y era porque el rey estaba muerto —el señor del oro, Oda Nobunaga esta simplemente contrariado, sus facciones estaban incrédulas ante los hechos que inicialmente un simple emisario imperial les hubo relatado a todos los señores feudales allí presentes. Tenían cercanas dos horas esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero aún les tenían esperando.

—El paradero de la emperatriz y los herederos imperiales no ha sido divulgado ¿Creen que también les haya podido ocurrir algo? —pregunto ahora el señor del metal, Jean Jackques Leroy.

Múltiples escenarios eran puestos en la mesa mientras la espera acentuaba sus inquietudes. Para ese momento, Minako Okukawa, regente de la región rayo, se encontraba incrédula, incapaz de procesar la noticia que les dado, sin esperar jamás que ese fuera el motivo detrás de la convocatoria. Apenas conteniendo las lágrimas y la propia incertidumbre sobre el resto de la familia imperial, la mujer se levantó de su asiento golpeando el centro de la mesa.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra la familia Nikiforov? Ellos fueron los que convocaron y saben mejor esta situación ¡exijo su presencia en este mismo momento! —rugió la alfa envuelta en ira y desesperanzas, el dolor que su alma sentía no se comparaba con nada. No tenía ningún lazo de sangre que pudiera ligarla a la familia imperial, siquiera tenía hijos con los cuales enlazar a los herederos del clan imperial. No obstante, su amiga más preciada era la que ostentaba el título de emperatriz y los hijos de esta, para ella eran como si fueran los suyos propios y de los cuales no sabía nada. Exigía una explicación detalla de su estado y que acciones tomar para buscarlos en cualquiera de los casos.

Ninguno de los otros señores feudales emitió palabra, Minako paseo furiosamente por parte del salón mientras injuriaba la presencia de la familia Nikiforov. Necesitaba saber con urgencia el paradero o estado de ellos, no podía estar simplemente allí sentada.

—Dama okukawa, le pido que se calme por favor.

El sonido de una nueva voz hizo que todos llevaran su atención a ella, frente a todos, recién ingresaba al salón el heredero de la familia Nikiforov, hijo del señor feudal del viento. Detrás de él, estaban sus guardias personales y generales de la misma región.

—Lamento profundamente la espera, estoy seguro que están desesperados por los detalles implicados a la muerte del emperador Toshiya —hablo. Sin embargo, aun ostentando el título de heredero de la familia Nikiforov, su presencia resulto sorpresiva e incluso un poco extraña en aquel salón donde la presencia de los señores feudales era la única permitida junto al emperador. Este hecho no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los señores feudales, siendo Seung Gil, el señor feudal de la región del agua en manifestarla.

—Disculpa que le interrumpa, joven Nikiforov. Con todo respeto, creo que muchos nos preguntamos aquí el motivo por el cual usted, de todas las personas, viene a darnos información sobre lo acontecido al emperador. No contamos aquí con la presencia de su padre, quien es el posee la potestad aquí para participar y aunque sea el prometido del príncipe Yuuri, no creo que deba ser usted el que deba informarnos este tipo de información —comento seriamente el señor feudal del agua.

Y ciertamente, Minako Okukawa también considero aquella pregunta, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de su igual, el señor feudal del viento: Alexei Nikiforov, este no era alguien que fácilmente fuera a faltar a una reunión a menos que estuviera herido, y estas debían de ser graves para no presentarse y delegar a su heredero. Un mal presentimiento se formó en la alfa junto con el amargo sabor en su garganta.

—Lastimosamente, señor del agua, Lee. Debo informarle que soy el único con la autoridad para relatar dicha información. El motivo corresponde que hace aproximadamente tres noches su excelencia el emperador Toshiya y la heredera imperial Katsuki Mari fueron asesinados por un grupo desconocido que logró infiltrarse al castillo el día del nacimiento de mi hijo —reveló el joven, recibiendo miradas de impacto de parte de todos los señores presentes—. La emperatriz Hiroko fue herida de gravedad y se encuentra actualmente en coma en una de las habitaciones del castillo, mi amado prometido, el príncipe imperial fue secuestrado por aquellos que asesinaron al emperador y a la heredera, ayudado por el emisario personal de la joven princesa. Actualmente, mi hijo es el único nexo directo de la familia imperial que se encuentra sin daños, y estamos buscando al príncipe arduamente mientras velamos por la seguridad de mi hijo y de la emperatriz, ahora viuda. Les pido que, si tienen alguna información con respecto al príncipe, les pido que contacten al castillo —expreso, cerrando su explicación sin perturbación.

Todos los señores feudales se vieron las caras con expresiones diferentes, jamás esperaron la gravedad de un hecho como el expresado, no solo había sido el emperador asesinado sino también la línea de sucesión, lo que dejaba un vació de poder difícil de llenar en un momento donde las tensiones entre las regiones eran grandes debido a la misma traición de fuego llevada a cabo hacia treinta y cinco años. Los problemas fronterizos con los barbaros del continente y la perdida de ciertas islas e islotes que pertenecían al reino, solo provocaba más incertidumbre entre los presentes cuando Víctor decidió tomar la palabra nuevamente.

—Por favor les pido que no se desesperen. En este instante tenemos que ser fuertes y cuidadosos, si esta información se hace pública, solo se causara confusión en el reino. Incluso si no lo hacemos, ya tenemos inestabilidad entre nosotros y los territorios del continente, no sabemos cuándo estos puedan atacarnos repentinamente —manifiesto, varios de los señores feudales asintieron sus palabras.

—Ciertamente, el emperador Toshiya entrego al continente varias islas pertenecientes a nuestro territorio—expreso la señora feudal del bosque, Sala Crispino, interviniendo por primera vez en el salón—. Todo esto a fin de evitar conflictos con otras naciones.

—El poder político del reino ha decaído mucho en los últimos años, ahora no es momento para peleas entre nosotros —destaco el señor feudal de la plata.

—Coincido con usted, además, debemos elegir un nuevo emperador —presento el señor feudal de la tierra, Fujiwara Eitsuke.

Algunos de los presentes se vieron sorprendidos, otros simplemente juzgaron la propuesta mientras el rostro sombrío de Minako Okukawa guiaba su vista hacia el heredero de los Nikiforov. Este sinceramente asintió sus palabras. Fue allí que Minako no soporto más.

—Esa es una propuesta que se encuentra fuera de lugar, señor Fujiwara. Me parece una falta de respeto con el clan Katsuki que quieran elegir otro emperador cuando aún se encuentra con vida el príncipe Yuuri, heredero legitimo del anterior emperador Toshiya—Increpo la dama, más un bufido de insatisfacción fue emitido por otro de los señores feudales.

—Mientras esto siga así, la nación puede verse involucrada en una inestabilidad sin precedentes. El emperador es quien toma el rol de unificador de las regiones y quien vele por la protección de las mismas contra enfrentamientos extranjeros, en un momento tan complicado como el que afronta el reino no podemos esperar que el príncipe Yuuri aparezca quien sabe cuándo —demando Leroy.

—Él mismo dijo que Yuuri estaba vivo en algún lugar de este reino, solo debemos ampliar esfuerzos para encontrar al heredero de la sangre imperial—contradijo la señora del rayo.

—Pero no tiene por qué temer tanto, Dama Okukawa. El clan katsuki y la sangre imperial seguirá rigiendo el trono imperial del crisantemo —apelo Nikiforov, una mirada fue emitida por la alfa hacia este.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestiono expectante.

—Mi hijo es el heredero directo de la voluntad del emperador Katsuki Toshiya, tiene la sangre del legítimo heredero al trono del crisantemo y mi sangre, perteneciente a la siguiente familia en la lista del trono por parte del tratado —menciono.

—Tengo entendido que su hijo solo tiene tres días de nacido ¿Cómo espera que gobierne? —cuestiono ahora Seung Gil.

—Si tiene a su disposición un regente imperial que guie su gobierno hasta su mayoría de edad, no debería haber problema con su coronación ¿No es así?

Todos los presentes voltearon para ver al recién llegado Alexei Nikiforov, acompañado de dos de sus emisarios, llego hasta su asiento correspondiente mientras que para ninguno fue imposible observar las vendas que cubrían uno de sus ojos, la evaluación visual de Minako se volvió más intensa junto con los pensamientos que transcurrían con su mente, cada vez más creyente de aquella posibilidad que intento negar, aunque fuera terriblemente asquerosa para ella.

—Si mi hijo Víctor es el regente imperial, como padre del nuevo emperador no debería haber problema —menciono el hombre con una sonrisa brillante, de inmediato, Fujiwara se viro hacia él y Víctor.

—Si es de ese modo, yo, Fujiwara Eitsuke de la región de la tierra, doy mi sincera aprobación.

—Yo, Jean Jackques Leroy, señor del metal, también estoy de acuerdo y me someto al nuevo emperador con su regente imperial —presento, realizando una breve reverencia hacia Víctor. Sala a su lado, también se levantó.

—También yo, Sala Licrecia Crispino, señora del bosque, concuerda con la elección del nuevo emperador junto a su nuevo regente imperial, Víctor Nikiforov.

—La familia Plisetsky y la región que llevamos aprueba al nuevo emperador —empleo el líder de la familia Plisetsky, Nicolai en compañía del mayor de sus hijos.

Ante la apreciación de tanto provincias occidentales como orientales, otros de los clanes restantes sumaron su aprobación con un poco de vacilación, los únicos que no dieron su aprobación fueron los clanes Lee y Okukawa. A esas alturas del partido, estaba más que claro para Minako que aquello no había sido más que un vil complot para eliminar del trono a la familia Katsuki y sintiéndose impotente, e incluso asqueada, Minako golpeo la mesa, levantándose de su asiento.

—Yo no puedo seguir con esto, me voy —declaro Minako emprendiendo su salida del salón y siendo seguida por su general más cercano, de inmediato, la voz de Alexei Nikiforov la llamo.

—Dama Okukawa, no hemos terminado de hablar —le indico el alfa con mirada hostil que fue respondida de la misma manera, esta se cruzó de brazos.

—Este es un tema que parece que ya se ha decidido, no es necesaria que entregue mi aprobación verbal —defendió irónica, más el otro hombre no pareció verlo del mismo modo.

—Estamos rigiéndonos de acuerdo al decreto imperial de Yamamoto, si no tenemos su aprobación como señora feudal de la región del rayo, hemos de considerar que esta desea realizar una revolución en contra del nuevo emperador—concluyó Alexei.

El ambiente de tensión se había marcado entra ambos alfas que ya comenzaban a liberar feromonas de amenaza, los protectores de Alexei tenían sujetas sus espadas con su mano derecha mientras el general estaba en posición de defensa ante cualquier ataque a su maestre, es al momento de escucharse el sonido de unas palmas que ambos voltean hacia donde se encuentra Víctor.

—Es una gran dificultad —intervino Víctor, aligerando el pesado ambiente que había en torno a la dama y su progenitor—, el joven Seung acaba de aceptar la elección de mi hijo como el siguiente emperador, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para obtener su aprobación, Dama Minako?

Minako evaluó el rostro desganado del joven alfa, no había burla ni otro intento de hacerla quedar como insurrecta en el lugar, algo diferente noto en el brillo de sus ojos. La mujer de larga experiencia camino hasta estar a escasos metros de distancia de él, retándolo con sus feromonas, Víctor no se retiró, mucho menos se intimido.

—No tienes que ser regente imperial, si te casas con el príncipe Yuuri y eres el emperador, felizmente te daré un regalo, ya te lo había dicho antes —menciono con simpleza, esperando cualquier tipo de respuesta.

Para sorpresa de la dama, el rostro desganado cambio a uno lleno de dolor, siendo este tan fugaz que fue transformado por uno melancólico que no pudo ser retirado de su expresión. Viendo que su hijo no estaba dispuesto a contratacar, Alexeir habló.

—Si usted no otorga una señal de aprobación, consideraremos a la región del rayo como renegada con el incumplimiento del tratado imperial. Solo espero que, por el bien de su gente, usted pueda aceptar al nuevo emperador en un lapso de tres días antes de llevarse a cabo la coronación —aproximo Alexei Nikiforov, sin embargo, Minako no le veía a él, simplemente observaba a su hijo.

—Es una vergüenza, Víctor Nikiforov. Tanto como Mari y Yuuri, he pensado en ti como un hijo —Minako mantuvo firmemente sus palabras, obviando la presencia de Alexei, se despidió de los otros señores feudales con un gesto y sin otorgar otra respuesta, dio la espalda dispuesta a retirarse.

—Otra cosa más, Celestino Cialdini es un hombre leal que jamás traicionaría a su señora —agrego la mujer.

Y sin observar a los demás, se retiró a paso solemne del castillo del crisantemo, haciendo una breve pausa en la entrada de los jardines, viéndolos sin poder contener las lágrimas y un gemido de lamento que apenas pudo ser un susurro considerando las fatales circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

Estaba más que consiente que Toshiya y Mari habían sido víctimas de un complot de la familia Nikiforov, no podía corroborar la asistencia del resto de las familias occidentales, pero si posiblemente de alguna oriental, de lo contrario jamás podrían haber tomado el control imperial tan sencillamente, incluso ahora su región se hallaba amenazada por no haber aceptado la instauración del nuevo emperador, estaba en problemas.

Minako se lamentó de lo ciega que había sido al no detener al enemigo antes de que este hubiera hecho sus movimientos, ya los daños estaban hechos y estos habían sido más que desgarradores, lo único que podía hacer era buscar con todo lo que tenía en su poder encontrar al único hijo de la persona que más había amado en su juventud.

Cerrando sus ojos, alzo su rostro hacia el cielo, deseando ingenuamente que aquello fuera tan solo una vil pesadilla.

A tan solo unos metros de distancia de ella, el heredero de la familia Nikiforov la observaba en silencio con melancolía en sus ojos. Sosteniéndose en el respaldo de madera, otorgo una respiración suave y cansada.

—Yo también la veía a usted como una madre, Dama Minako —susurro el joven, mientras veía desaparecer a la dama del castillo—… es una lástima que, en este momento, esa frase no me haga sentir feliz.

Víctor era consiente que en este escenario que habían alcanzado, la paz estaba demasiado lejos de verse concretada. Finalmente, luego de cuatrocientos años las fisuras entre los clanes orientales y las familias occidentales habían comenzado a resquebrajarse, dejando un hilo de consecuencias que debían llevar en cada nueva acción llevada.

Era ingenuo pensar que el clan Okukawa daría su aprobación para la coronación de su hijo como emperador, aun sí la verdad estaba oculta, Víctor reconocía que su señora ya sabía sobre lo que ellos habían llevado a cabo, así que era mejor pensar en los escenarios de conflicto que podrían llevarse a cabo si no controlaban a dicho clan a tiempo, manteniendo al margen las acciones sobre los retazos del clan Katsuki. Lo más indicado era levantar una estrategia ofensiva mediante el clan Fujiwara, el cual era uno de los más cercanos al territorio de la región del rayo, al igual de que debería llevar a varias delegaciones de la familia Nikiforov a controlar el territorio de clan Katsuki como medida de precaución inicial. Había demasiadas cosas por llevar a cabo, incluyendo las nuevas alianzas, mas Víctor estaba consiente que seguía sobrando un elemento capaz de poner en jaque cualquiera de sus acciones: el paradero del ultimo hijo del emperador.

Eran ya tres días desde el asesinato del emperador y la heredera, y aunque Víctor no había mentido en relación a la condición de la emperatriz, no estaba seguro de que su padre cumpliera su palabra de abandonar la búsqueda de Yuuri. El joven alfa no era una persona tonta, conocía el pensamiento de su padre y en ese instante quien era el más peligroso de todos para sus planes era el último hijo vivo del emperador Toshiya. A esas alturas Celestino debía haberlo sacado de la capital imperial con el fin de protegerlo, y reconocía que este sería incapaz de llevarlo a un lugar en el que pudiera peligrar la vida de su alteza imperial. La interrogante yacía en un destino seguro en donde instalarlo dado que no podrían deambular como nómadas por mucho tiempo, entonces ¿Cuál sería aquel lugar?

Yuuri ¿Dónde podía estar?

—Aquí tiene.

Celestino extendió un pequeño pescado asado hacia un Yuuri que no dio señales de respuesta, su rostro se encontraba ido en algún punto sin generar mayores reacciones.

—¿No quiere pescado? —preguntó—, puedo buscar un poco de carne de ave para usted.

Nuevamente, el joven príncipe no respondió o reacciono.

El ninja se preocupó considerablemente, ya que, desde el día anterior, Yuuri no había dado mayores reacciones. No había bebido o comido algo aun cuando Celestino se lo había ofrecido, desde que había roto en llanto, algo dentro de él parecía haberse roto por completo hasta dejarlo en un estado difícil de conllevar en esas circunstancias. Poco a poco, el joven príncipe se volvía más débil, y el ninja reconocía que no solo físicamente. Emocionalmente no era capaz de enfrentar la realidad que atravesaban, la muerte de su padre y hermana, la separación de su hijo recién nacido y la traición de su futuro esposo. La situación preocupaba en exceso al emisario que solo podía ver como su maestro se debilitaba lentamente hasta convertirse en un simple muñeco.

Aunque sabía que era incorrecto para él, no podía evitar sentir una intensa ira rebozar en su pecho. ¿Cuán satisfecho se encontraba la familia Nikiforov? No, ¿Cuan satisfecho estaba ahora Víctor Nikiforov? No solo habían asesinado a la familia imperial, había destrozado el corazón y el alma de un joven príncipe tan especial como lo era Yuuri. Por el alma y los restos de su imbatible señora, Celestino juro que jamás iba a perdonarle tales acciones a los Nikiforov.

Un asustado grito de Yuuri alerto al emisario que presto atención a su maestro, encontrándole congelado mientras una serpiente venenosa subía por sus ropas. Con rapidez, el ninja alcanzo a tomar la serpiente entre sus manos para alejarla del príncipe, no obstante, la serpiente logro darse la vuelta para morder el brazo de su captor bajo un jadeo de pánico de Yuuri. Celestino apenas pudo contener el chasquido de su lengua gracias al ardor de la mordida, pero con su cuchillo en mano, atravesó la serpiente contra el suelo, matándola de inmediato. A solo unos pocos metros de él, Yuuri se acercó con gesto asustado y lleno de preocupación.

—C-Celestino, T-tu mano… ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué pasa si era venenosa? —inquirió entrando en pánico, el joven príncipe no podría soportar perder a alguien nuevamente. Sin embargo, el ninja alcanzo a tomarle la mano, justo para reconfortarle.

—Estoy bien, su alteza. Desde muy joven fui instruido para soportar y ser inmune a la picadura de varios tipos de serpientes venenosas, así que no debe preocuparse en lo más mínimo —le contesto con el fin de tranquilizarle.

Finalmente, luego de casi 24 horas sin reacción, Yuuri había logrado entonar una pequeña pero temblorosa frase. La llegada de un ataque de pánico no era la mejor forma de romper con el shock en el cual había estado inmerso, pero, aun así, había surgido al menos un mínimo de reacción.

Y aunque estaba consciente de que la serpiente que le había mordido le causaría cierta reacción tal como fiebre o hinchazón, estaba lo suficientemente preparado para recorrer el tramo del camino que les quedaba, porque estaban cerca de un refugio de confianza que les permitiría descansar hasta encontrar a sus aliados: la villa Hinamori, un pueblo ninja oculto perteneciente a la familia Cialdini.


	6. Tamishi no nemuri

Notas iniciales: El hijo del emperador es una historia con severa crudeza de la trama, con muerte de personajes, asesinatos, sangre y algunas escenas que pueden herir ciertas susceptibilidades, las cuales serán trabajadas con la respectiva objetividad, sin romantizar ni alardear sobre los hechos. Si aun con ello, desea seguir la lectura, bienvenido, si no, puede retirarse con toda la confianza del mundo.

Reposo del alma

魂の眠り

Tamashī no nemuri

Esta era una aldea construida entre personas del clan Katsuki y la familia Cialdini, en ella había nacido Celestino y era donde iban a proteger a su alteza Yuuri el tiempo que lograran alcanzar para contactar con los clanes Lee y/o Okukawa quienes eran familias regentes aliadas de la familia imperial y del clan Katsuki.

El camino hacia la villa oculta era medianamente escabroso, se encontraba en medio de las montañas del norte de la provincia del fuego. Celestino comenzó a sentir un pequeño alivio al salir del territorio de la capital imperial, pero aun sabía que no debía aliviarse, todavía no alcanzaba las certezas de una seguridad para su alteza.

Al cabo de un día y medio de camino, Celestino y Yuuri se abrieron paso a través de las empinadas montañas del paso Gozengamine, desviando su camino a través del bosque detrás de la montaña donde, oculto, yacía la Villa Gozen. Un pueblo poblado que no contaba con más de doscientos habitantes, con actividad agraria y acceso al agua mediante los manantiales del interior de la montaña. Nada más ingresaron a un grupo de hombre y mujeres con sus rostros cubiertos, armados con kunais y katanas de corte medio se presentaron ante ellos con gestos dominantes, de inmediato Celestino oculto a Yuuri detrás de sí, el cual temblaba de terror ante la expectativa de un nuevo ataque.

—Habla ¿Qué te trae a este lugar? —increpo uno de los hombres de Shozoku* negro, Celestino en respuesta alzo una de sus manos en señal de paz, apartando su propia kunai y entregando por el suelo un cofre de madera.

El hombre del centro se acercó lentamente hasta el cofre cuidando su visión del beta al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros le apuntaban con sus katanas. Abrió el cofre, encontrando un gran pergamino de color verde, este se encontraba atado con una cinta larga, al desenvolverla observo su contenido haciendo que dé la impresión casi soltara el objeto de sus manos.

—¡Es el sello imperial! —exclamo el hombre al divisar el contenido del pergamino y se arrodillo al suelo, postrando su cabeza contra el suelo. Los demás presentes ahogaron expresiones de sorpresa mientras se veían contrariados, aun así, siguieron la acción de su compañero. Luego de unos minutos, Celestino tomo la palabra.

—Envié una comunicación al señor Monou Akihito para solicitar asilo por un tiempo para su alteza imperial, Katsuki Yuuri. Es una situación de total emergencia y el sello puede corroborar la verdad de lo que estoy diciendo —destaco.

Ante la magnitud de las pruebas, los ninjas descubrieron sus rostros y guardaron sus armas dirigiendo sus pasos de inmediato hacia donde Yuuri y Celestino se encontraban. No obstante, antes de que pudieran explicarse correctamente, el joven omega desfalleció contra el suelo, perdiendo la conciencia.

Preso de su propia preocupación, el emisario sostuvo el peso muerto de su maestro mientras revisaba sus signos vitales, observando con pánico como algunos hilos de sangre bajaban a través de las piernas del joven. Algunos hombres y mujeres corrieron a su auxilio desde el interior de la villa, alertados por sus compañeros, cargándole y disponiendo rápidamente de una habitación para que Yuuri pudiera ser tratado. En pocos minutos, un médico examinaba al príncipe mientras Celestino se encontraba a su lado, en cuanto este término, volteo su vista hacia el beta.

—Su alteza solo resiente los efectos del parto y el esfuerzo extensivo que llevo su cuerpo sin descanso en los últimos días, hemos controlado la hemorragia y ahora solo está descansando. Al ser un omega que recientemente ha dado a luz, su alteza imperial deberá tener una dieta controlada y mantener un control estricto, sino tenemos el suficiente cuidado, podría recaer nuevamente.

—Entiendo, de verdad agradezco mucho su ayuda —agradeció el ninja al mismo tiempo que el medico ajustaba sus instrumentos para retirarse de la habitación—. Disculpe —llamo, el hombre de mediana edad nuevamente capto la atención del ninja—, Yuu… su alteza imperial se ha presentado en los últimos días en estado de inactividad, donde no habla, no come ni hace alguna actividad a menos que sea impulsado por otra persona. Esto quiere decir…

Ante dichas palabras, el galeno suspiro pesadamente, acomodando el marco de sus lentes por encima de su tabique nasal, su expresión afligida era indicativa de elementos complicados que envolvían al príncipe.

—Este tipo de síntomas como usted debe conocer, están estrictamente ligados al shock postraumático que implica la pérdida de un ser querido. Y en el caso de su alteza, el príncipe, no solo ha perdido una parte importante de su familia, sino que también ha sido separado violentamente de su cachorro nada más este ha nacido, lo que ocasiona serios problemas psicológicos en su lado omega —explico el médico, afirmando los temores del emisario quien dirigió una mirada de lastima hacia el joven que fue compartida por el galeno—. Es una situación lamentablemente compleja, lo mejor que puede hacer hasta el momento es observar como progresa su reacción, lamentablemente, no podemos hacer nada más—reconoció con pena el doctor, mas Celestino realizo una breve reverencia ante él, agradeciendo nuevamente sus diagnósticos.

El medico se retiró en silencio de la habitación, el emisario hubo caído al suelo sosteniéndose apenas por una de sus manos. La cabeza le palpitaba y la respiración era más rápida de lo común, la fiebre producto del veneno de la víbora había estado haciendo efecto durante el último par de días hasta el punto que su cuerpo no pudiera seguir soportando más su propio peso. Celestino se regañaba mentalmente por las faltas de su cuerpo, observando el cuerpo inmóvil de su maestro que yacía desprotegido, no podía darse el lujo de flaquear en ese instante, no en esa coyuntura y con la debilidad que tenía Yuuri.

—Parece que su cuerpo finalmente ha llegado a su límite—indicó una voz a la cercanía, Celestino se irguió con cierta dificultad en su lugar, divisando a su nuevo interlocutor —. No tiene que preocuparse en extremo.

—Señor Monou —le reconoció, este con un gesto, mando a uno de sus hombres a que sostuvieran uno de los brazos de Celestino para levantarlo.

— Se encuentra herido ¿No es así? han sido momentos llenos de tensión, descanse un breve momento para que atiendan sus heridas, nuestras damas se encargaran del cuidado de su alteza imperial—expreso.

—No es necesario —acoto, pero el hombre no acepto excusas.

—Actualmente usted el principal protector de la integridad de su alteza imperial, no podemos permitirnos que padezca de algún malestar si contamos con insumos a nuestra disposición. Escucharemos su reporte después de tratadas sus heridas, por favor siéntese como en casa —pidió, y tal como apareció, se retiró de la estancia.

Pero a diferencia de lo hablado, la reunión de Celestino con el consejo shinobi de la aldea no se suscitó hasta un día después. En ese entretanto, le fueron tratadas sus heridas y fue provisto de alimento para tomar fuerzas que pudieran recuperar más rápido sus heridas.

Cuando ya el anochecer se encontraba los ojos del joven príncipe fueron abriéndose lentamente. En un principio su visión se vio borrosa y su orientación estaba un poco malograda, se incorporó con dificultad hasta sentarse en el futon, viendo a su alrededor y encontrar la habitación vacía. De repente su mente pareció conectar con la realidad, recordando las personas que le atacaron y las armas, la sangre, el cuerpo de su hermana siendo atravesado y el rostro frio de Víctor. Yuuri busco gritar por ayuda, por Celestino, pero la voz no le salía, el pánico de haber sido atrapado le estaba desesperando y cerrando la respiración, intentaba coger el aire para llevarlo a sus pulmones, pero cuando más lo intentaba, menos llegaba. La desesperación estaba en su límite, ya con lágrimas en los ojos cuando Celestino entro por la puerta, este solo al verlo luchar por obtener aire entendió la crisis que estaba pasando y corrió a su auxilio.

—¡Su alteza, por favor, respire! Soy yo, Celestino. Mire mis ojos y respire por la boca, lentamente, así —le ayudaba el emisario, mientras que Yuuri hacia todo lo posible por calmar su respiración y salir de aquel estado de pánico.

El beta le decía respirara y exhalara lentamente mientras sobaba su espalda, eso así durante varios minutos hasta que la respiración de Yuuri se hubo normalizado, aunque la voz este no terminaba de regularse. Un momento después, el joven príncipe pudo hablar.

—Celestino —la voz que salió fue apenas un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente audible para el emisario— ¿Qué paso? ¿No fuimos atacados?

El ninja noto la faz de su maestro quien apenas escasos segundos había dejado finalmente de temblar, pero su temperatura era fría y sus ojos seguían reflejando miedo, obviamente las secuelas del ataque estaban haciendo mella en la paz mental de su alteza, tal como este temía. Apenas pudiendo consumir un pequeño caldo y tomando un relajante a base de hierbas medicinales, Yuuri había vuelto a caer al sueño mientras Celestino velaba del mismo. Al observar la celeridad de su faz mientras la luna llena custodiaba la inmensidad de la noche, aflicciones y temores envolvían al emisario, permitiéndose ser un simple humano que también podía estar preso de ansiedades. Sus expectativas en relación a la reunión con la institución que fuera su regente antes de servir a la familia Imperial estaba llena de inquietud, esperaba poder movilizar a su maestro hacia la residencia principal del clan Okukawa, previendo un tiempo prudencial antes de generar la logística de ello dada la condición de salud del propio Yuuri. Había muchas cosas que necesitaría discutir primero antes de ello, pero no podía sino sentirse ansioso, luego de su salida del castillo, solo podía tener aquellos sentimientos que le dejaban en completa alerta.

Al llegar la mañana, Yuuri despertó lentamente de su sueño sintiéndose terriblemente pensado, no tenía ningún tipo de dolor, pero aún se sentía preso de la somnolencia. Se incorporó con cuidado repasando su estancia con la mirada, una habitación bastante amplia de decoración ligera pero muy elegante, Yuuri la reconocía a duras penas luego de su ataque de la noche pasada, más no podía evitar preguntarse donde se encontraba. Evaluó las ropas que llevaba puestas, todas eran nuevas y estaban limpias, a escasos metros de él se olía algo sabroso, siendo este una pequeña bandera con comida compuesta por un pequeño caldo, un puré y unas verduras. Con cuidado el príncipe tomo la cuchara para probar el caldo, este estaba caliente y tenía un sabor delicioso tal como su olor lo indicaba, inconscientemente, unas lágrimas se formaron en el borde de sus lagrimales.

—Oh por dios ¿Por qué llora? ¿Esta tan mala la comida? —pregunto una recién llegada mujer que sorprendió a Yuuri con su llegada, alertándolo sin poder evitarlo, aspecto que fue notado por la joven—. Disculpe mucho, parece que le he asustado ¿Se encuentra bien?

Yuuri asintió con un suave gesto, indicando que no tenía ningún problema.

— ¿Entonces la comida sabía mal? —pregunto.

Nuevamente Yuuri negó sin usar palabras, este aspecto fue un poco curioso para la joven

—No se preocupe, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante —le comento mientras tomaba las manos del omega. Este se sobresaltó al toque, pero las feromonas que emitió la joven, que también era omega, le indicaban que no era una enemiga y que estaba a salvo, que no tenía nada por lo que temer, motivo por el cual Yuuri pudo relajar sus facciones.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto el joven príncipe, aunque aún mantenía su tono bajo e incluso algo temeroso. Pero el simple hecho de que hubiera hablado, era suficiente para emocionar a la chica que conocía de parte de su emisario todos los terrores que debió afrontar aun cuando tenían la misma edad.

—Estamos en la aldea Hinamori, su alteza. Un pueblo en el margen de las montañas sagradas que rodean la región del fuego —le comentó—. Mi nombre es Liliana Cialdini, puede llamarme Lili, soy una pariente de Celestino de cuando vivía en esta aldea, así que no tiene por qué preocuparse —le acoto.

En los siguientes minutos ingreso Celestino a la habitación, siendo recibido cordialmente por Liliana mientras Yuuri terminaba de consumir los alimentos que le habían traído, para el emisario, ver como su maestro se encontraba despierto y comiendo por su cuenta, sin ser preso de un ataque de pánico, le provocaba un gran alivio que sinceramente no podía imaginar. En silencio se acercó hasta él, quedando a tan solo unos escasos metros de distancia.

—Mi señor… me alegro mucho que este nuevamente bien —habló cargado emocionalmente, reverenciándole hasta tocar la madera del suelo con su frente, Yuuri le veía más que conmocionado. Su corazón se conmueve hasta las lágrimas entendiendo el indiscutible significado que aquel gesto de formalidad y lealtad implicaba, lo estaba reconociendo como su nuevo maestro. Un recordatorio más, que no podía ser negado ya, de la inevitable muerte de su hermana.

Conteniendo apenas las lágrimas, aprovechando la lucidez de la que ha sido galardonado en ese instante, Yuuri decide agradecer todo el peso que ha debido cargar el emisario de su fallecida hermana irguiéndose firmemente frente a él para luego aceptar su lealtad con su mismo gesto. No hay mayor honor para un lacayo que su maestro reverencie su persona, y no había mejor forma para Yuuri para demostrar la gratitud de su vida que galardonando a su emisario con su reconocimiento.

Estaban en un momento donde se encontraban terriblemente amenazados por el exterior, los pasos a seguir eran desconocidos al igual que los firmes aliados, solo se tenían entre ellos y debían mantenerse unidos, el futuro seguía siendo incierto y eso era quizás lo que más les preocupaba.


	7. Kega

Notas iniciales: El hijo del emperador es una historia con severa crudeza de la trama, con muerte de personajes, asesinatos, sangre y algunas escenas que pueden herir ciertas susceptibilidades, las cuales serán trabajadas con la respectiva objetividad, sin romantizar ni alardear sobre los hechos. Si aun con ello, desea seguir la lectura, bienvenido, si no, puede retirarse con toda la confianza del mundo.

Injuria

けが

Kega

Celestino fue citado esa mañana a través de uno de los retenedores* del señor Monou para presentarse ante el consejo en horas de la tarde, Celestino acepto con inconformidad en su interior, dado los momentos que debían aprovechar para tomar nuevas acciones contra la familia Nikiforov. Mas aceptando dicha situación, le sirvió también como una especie de brecha que le permitió evaluar el ritmo actual de su antiguo hogar, delegando el cuidado del príncipe Yuuri a su prima Liliana, camino por la villa acompañado de un viejo amigo de la infancia quien también era el esposo de su prima: Hisashi Cialdini.

—Muchas gracias por prestarnos su hogar —agradeció el ninja y emisario a uno de sus iguales, un hombre de rasgos asiáticos, pero de piel tostada, igualaba a Celestino en altura y edad, pero vestía ropas diferentes que denotaban la diferencia en los rangos que poseían. Sin embargo, su trato era sencillo y fraternal, como dos conocidos de toda la vida, y el hombre hizo uso de ello, palmeando cariñosamente su hombro.

—No tienes que preocuparte Celestino, entiendo perfectamente lo que está ocurriendo y no sabes lo que me alegra poder ayudarte, más en este momento —menciono, recordando las palabras que escucho por parte de él en relación a la situación del príncipe imperial.

—Es un alivio que Liliana pueda ser de apoyo a Yuuri, gracias a sus feromonas, se ha podido sentir más tranquilo y no ha sufrido ningún otro ataque de ansiedad —comento, sinceramente agradecido.

Dadas las secuelas del ataque, Yuuri había desarrollado un cuadro postraumático que elevaba su nerviosismo y niveles de ansiedad, apenas había sufrido de un ataque, pero Celestino temía que fuera a sufrir otros aumentados por la propia depresión de verse separado de su cachorro. Liliana, esposa de Hisashi Cialdini (antes Morooka), como una omega en espera de un hijo, utilizaba sus feromonas para tranquilizar la ansiedad que pudiera nacer en el cuerpo de Yuuri, calmándolo como un brebaje. Sin embargo, ese no era el único problema que Celestino debía preocuparse, los rumores sobre una reunión entre los señores feudales en el castillo imperial ardían como la pólvora y no ocasionaban buenos presentimientos para el emisario, y aunado también la tardanza de su reunión con los integrantes del consejo de la villa, hacía que se sintiera más intranquilo. El otro hombre, advirtiendo los pensamientos de su amigo, decidió intervenir con palabras.

—Todo estará bien, el consejo es fiel y leal al clan Katsuki, lo ha sido durante muchos años. Ellos encontraran la forma de conectar nuevamente con los protectores de la región del fuego y aliarse con otros señores feudales de ala oriental.

El ninja aprecio sus palabras de apoyo, debía tener esperanza.

Antes de ser alcanzado el crepúsculo, el emisario se presentó ante el consejo shinobi integrado por nueve alfas del más alto rango dentro de la casta ninja. El principal de todos, Akihito Monou, le insto a sentarse a unos metros frente a él, con los demás hombres viéndole desde los laterales. Cuando se hubo sentado, Celestino agradeció con una reverencia seguida de palabras, la oportunidad y el recibimiento presentado hacia su alteza, Akihito le pidió que levantara el rostro.

—De verdad, honramos su visita y su consideración por llegar a este lugar en busca de apoyo —le recibía Akihito, y a quien, Celestino reverencio con solemnidad.

— Yo soy el que estoy agradecido con usted, señor Akihito y con su consejo por permitir la estancia y protección de su alteza Yuuri —agradeció, Akihito le insto a levantar su cabeza, mientras el resto de los nueve integrantes del consejo le veían desde sus asientos.

—Nuestra lealtad y deber esta junto al clan Katsuki y la familia imperial, sería un descaro no prestar apoyo al heredero en una situación tan compleja como esta —expreso, Celestino asintió conforme.

—Entendiendo eso, varios de nuestros hombres han sido informados de la situación que vive el castillo y las dificultades que la familia imperial ha cruzado en los últimos días —empezó a hablar otro de los hombres, un alfa avanzada edad de nombre Nishimoto Eishin, su fruncida mirada evaluaba cada gesto elevado por emisario, que no se intimido ante su presencia.

—Si. Como principal involucrado en el proceso de escape, permítame relatarles los acontecimientos suscitados en el castillo imperial y el complot ejecutado por la familia Nikiforov hacia el clan Katsuki.

Celestino narro los hechos que ocurrieron la noche del cumpleaños de Yuuri ante los shinobi, explico su posición inicial y la de su maestra, la heredera imperial, respecto al proceso de rescate del príncipe al mismo tiempo que eran atacados por hombres contratados por la familia Nikiforov. Especifico la situación de secuestro del nieto del emperador Toshiya, la desaparición de la emperatriz Hiroko y las perdidas físicas tanto del emperador como de la heredera imperial. Varios de los hombres denotaron su furia e indignación ante los sucesos que debieron afrontar los herederos al trono, mientras que otros tantos, como Fuji MIjara y Nishimoto Eishin expresaban su inconformidad ante los hechos.

—Entonces está queriendo decir que permitió que la heredera imperial fuera asesinada en lugar morir protegiéndola, es eso lo que viene a decirnos —increpo ahora Fuji con decepción, el beta bajo el rostro con sentida vergüenza.

Celestino estaba consciente de la falta gravísima cometida, un lacayo jamás podía morir antes que su maestro y que casos como aquellos, habiendo perdido su honor como protector, lo más aceptable era recurrir al Seppuku* para enmendar su error y seguir a su señor al otro mundo. Sin embargo, para el emisario aquello no era una opción aceptable.

—Mi señora, considerando el estado de sus heridas, vio vital que protegiera a su alteza Yuuri, ordenándome que me alejara lo más rápido que pudiera con él del castillo y velara la protección de su vida a fin de reestablecer aquello que les había sido arrebatado por la fuerza por la familia Nikiforov—relato el emisario, resintiendo el peso de aquellas ordenes, sintiendo las miradas de aquellos alfas quienes eran los líderes del lugar donde se había criado y formado para proteger a la familia imperial. Era una vergüenza total que debía ser pagada con la muerte misma para limpiar su honor, pero Celestino estaba dispuesto a vivir en la deshonra siempre y cuando pudiera cumplir los últimos deseos de su maestra sin importar las consecuencias que asumiera.

Sin embargo, la mirada de parte de aquellos hombres era dura y no daba cese a su evaluación, uno de ellos en particular, tenía su mirada fija en las reacciones del emisario.

—La pasada mañana la familia Nikiforov convoco a una reunión de todos los señores feudales en el castillo imperial para explicar los hechos ocurridos con la familia imperial, por supuesto, sus palabras buscan alejar el foco de sus personas en relación a la mente maestra detrás del asesinato del emperador y su heredera. Siendo incluso inculpado usted como participante de la masacre —destaco Akihito, con notable desaprobación en la mirada—, posteriormente, su carta maestra fue presentada, en donde proponen al hijo de su alteza Yuuri y el heredero de la familia Nikiforov, como el nuevo emperador, pero teniendo en cuenta la incapacidad del mismo para gobernar, un regente imperial sería elegido para gobernar el tiempo que el emperador alcanzara la mayoría de edad y este fue su propio padre, Víctor Nikiforov.

—Dama Okukawa, la señora del rayo, fue la única en demostrar su desacuerdo contra la decisión pese a la participación activa de las familias occidentales en la aprobación de Nikiforov como el nuevo regente imperial—menciono ahora FujI Mijara—, si bien fue una situación desfavorecedora, y puesto en una situación de desaparecido, no se desacredita la participación de su alteza imperial, siendo este el ultimo hijo con vida del emperador Toshiya, lo que nos permite una brecha diminuta a nuestro favor —estableció.

La noticia sinceramente no tomo desprevenida a Celestino, luego de un par de noches en vela considerando todas las posibilidades y movimientos de parte de la familia Nikiforov, consideraba esa como una de las factibles, incluso su inculpación al asesinato de su maestra, aunque fuera una injuria de las más bajas. Sin embargo, su atención fue directa al hecho que Dama Okukawa denegó dar su aprobación al nuevo emperador y su nuevo regente, esa era una luz de esperanza en todo aquel camino de oscuridad.

—Tengo entendido que el príncipe Yuuri se encuentra convaleciente debido al extensivo viaje y las secuelas de su parto —pregunto uno de los consejeros, Celestino asintió.

—El médico que lo trato anuncio que se encuentra fuera de peligro y que solo necesita descansar para recuperar la fuerza que ha perdido —explico.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que se supone que haremos de ahora en adelante, señores? —cuestiono Nishimoto, y a quien Celestino afinco su vista hacia él. Los demás integrantes del consejo se vieron entre todos, evaluando.

—La familia Nikiforov es, al igual que el clan Katsuki, un cuerpo poderoso con mucho poder e influencia tanto en la capital imperial como en la parte central de la Isla, no podemos obrar sin establecer un plan—menciono Fuji.

—Concuerdo con usted —coincidió Eishin—, debemos asegurar los puntos de control y protección de su alteza, limitar la información que salga de la aldea. Conectar con otros clanes aliados y fomentar un acuerdo nupcial, luego de ello…

— Espere un momento —intervino Celestino—, ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? ¿Acuerdo nupcial? Solicito una explicación inmediata —pidió el emisario. El hombre se removió un poco incómodo en su asiento, mostrando actitudes que alertaron los sentidos de Celestino, más decidió ser precavido y se limitó a esperar su respuesta.

—Lo que queremos expresar que, para obtener mayor seguridad, vemos de vital importancia comprometer la mano de su alteza, el príncipe Yuuri, con alguno de los hijos de los líderes de clan más influyentes con el fin de generar una alianza estratégica. Es un alivio que, aunque haya dado a luz un heredero, no fuera marcado por Víctor Nikiforov y deje libre esa oportunidad que debemos aprovechar para fomentar su retorno al poder—estableció Akihito en tono conciliador, mas aquello no fue suficiente para calmar los ánimos alterados del ninja.

—El príncipe Yuuri no es un objeto que puedan negociar, es el heredero imperial, y por lo cual amerita respeto. Él es quien debería convertirse en el siguiente emperador—defendió Celestino, temiendo el giro de acontecimientos que tomaba la reunión. Pero contrario a sus deseos, aquellos que tiraban de la cuerda en dirección diferente a él, solo aumentaban.

—No es que consideremos ello, pero actualmente, además de su sangre, no hay nada que otorgue poder al príncipe Yuuri para alcanzar el trono por su propia fuerza. Es débil desde el punto de vista militar, no tiene posesiones ni entrenamiento militar que le sustente, además, es un omega y fue instruido para ser padre, no para gobernar. Lo más lógico sería buscarle un esposo alfa con las capacidades necesarias para convertirse en el próximo emperador y el príncipe en su emperador consorte—comento Nishimoto.

—Estoy completamente seguro que su alteza Yuuri es capaz de tomar el lugar de su padre y hermana como emperador del reino de Hasetsu —implantó con firmeza y un tono cargado de rabia por las intenciones presentadas hacia su maestro—. Me parece un acto de completo insulto contra la figura de su majestad, el emperador Toshiya y de su alteza Yuuri que quiera desestimarlo de ese modo, le pido que por favor rectifique sus palabras —solicito el ninja, sosteniendo con fuerza una de sus Daichos mientras el consejero Nishimoto se veía engreído e incluso un poco burlón ante sus últimas palabras.

—Pero Celestino, aquel chico por mucho que sea hijo legitimo del emperador Toshiya, es un omega que no estaba considerado para gobernar. Su tarea como omega era proseguir la línea sanguínea del clan Katsuki mientras nosotros los alfas estamos encargados de líder y controlar la región. Nosotros los preñamos y ellos tienen a los niños que necesitamos, lo único que cambia en el príncipe es su linaje, por lo cual es una incubadora imperial no calificada para gobernar—expresó Nishimoto encogiéndose de hombros mientras se cubría el rostro con el abanico que llevaba en sus manos. Celestino no aguanto más insultos contra él y su maestro, levantándose colérico de su asiento.

—¡Usted…! ¡No pienso permitir que le falte el respeto de ese modo a su alteza imperial!

—Por favor, calmémonos todos —busco detener el conflicto que otro de los miembros del consejo, un hombre joven de cabellos largos que miraba preocupado tanto a Celestino como a otro de sus compañeros—. Este no es momento para clarificar el género de nuestra alteza imperial, lo que debemos considerar aquí es como garantizamos su seguridad en un momento tan crucial como el que tenemos, yo considero permitir a Celestino descansar por la noche de hoy y reunirnos mañana al alba para discutir estos temas con mayor responsabilidad ¿No les parece eso mejor, caballeros?

El consejero, iracundo, chasqueo la lengua y se devolvió a su lugar mientras Celestino realizaba una reverencia, solicitando el permiso para retirarse y agradeciendo la oportunidad otorgada. Desvió una mirada rápida al joven que le ayudo y se retiró finalmente del salón hecho una fiera, para salir hasta las afueras de una de las casas intentando calmarse. A los pocos minutos observo salir a parte de los consejeros, algunos de estos con expresiones rebosantes y risueñas, provocando intensar preocupación que le hizo considerar de vital importancia partir en la mayor brevedad posible. No había tenido mayor opción que traer a Yuuri a ese lugar para poder tratarle y ocultarle el tiempo que fuera necesario mientras la familia Nikiforov iba tras de ello, pero lo más probable fuera que aquella decisión que había tomado no parecía haber sido la más correcta. Las actitudes de algunos de aquellos hombres habían sido de su total disgusto y en una situación tan delicada, donde no se clarificaba la lealtad al emperador, el emisario no estaba dispuesto a confiar a ojos cerrados, debía sacar a su maestro de esa aldea la mañana siguiente más tardar. Sin quererlo, se había adentrado a un nido de víboras.

Retorno a la residencia de su amigo hecho una fiera que apenas pudo ser controlada por Hisashi Apenas calmándose un segundo, explico los planes que tenían en mente

—Una incubadora imperial ¿En qué cabeza cabe eso? Están hablando nada más y nada menos que del hijo del emperador —bramo Hisashi compartiendo la furia de Celestino, él, aunque era alfa, estaba casado con una kunoichi omega que fue obligada a dejar su deber en el momento que se embarazo. Él había visto su rabia e impotencia al ser desechada tan pronto cuando no les fue útiles a los maestros y estaba rotundamente en contra de aquellas acciones tan asquerosamente misóginas.

A los minutos apareció Liliana que había dejado a Yuuri en su habitación luego de haberlo acompañado al rio para que se aseara, vio el ambiente que rodeaba a los dos hombres y no pudo evitar preguntar lo que sucedía, reacciono de la misma forma de estos, aunque debió calmarse para no afectar a su bebe. Los tres adultos se vieron con impotencia, sin saber qué hacer. Aunque tenían la conciencia del apoyo de la región del rayo, la distancia entre la aldea y la residencia de Dama Okukawa era demasiado larga, varias semanas de traslado a pie que serían demasiado fuertes para el delicado cuerpo del príncipe. Sin embargo, el emisario no se atrevía a poner a su maestro en una circunstancia tan desagradable como un matrimonio arreglado, el emperador Toshiya jamás fue participe de ese tipo arreglos y siempre los desaprobó, entendía que una circunstancia así lo ameritaba si querían retomar el poder del príncipe pero Celestino no quería por ningún motivo decirle que el lugar donde el espero tenerlo protegido era un nido de víboras que solo esperaban sacar beneficio de su dolor, luego de haber elevado su lealtad eterna a él, no tenía la fuerza para decírselo, aunque era una necesidad hacerlo para que pudiera tomar una decisión.

Con frustración, apretó fuertemente los puños sobre sus ropas buscando las palabras correctas para hacerlo, debía hacerlo. Fue entonces el llamado a la puerta de una voz desconocida hizo que los tres adultos se pusieran en alerta. El ninja pidió a sus amistades que se quedara dónde estaba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Tu eres —reconoció celestino a uno de los tantos de los consejeros que le recibieron esa tarde, aquel que pospuso la reunión viendo el ambiente tenso en el que se encontraban. Este simplemente asintió al reconocimiento.

—Tengo unas palabras de su sumo interés y que considero debe escuchar por el bien de su alteza imperial —expreso el hombre, provocando el estremecimiento del emisario. Este analizo la mirada y gestos del consejero, palmo las armas que llevaba ocultas entres sus ropajes preparándose ante cualquier ataque, y observando la posición de su maestro, accedió a darle la entrada.

—Pase —le permitió y aquel hombre entro a la residencia vigilando el camino por donde entro, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Llegando hasta el centro de la residencia, en uno de sus salones, los tres adultos recibieron al consejero, aunque este tenía cercana a los treinta años, parecía mucho más joven de lo que se veía. Cuando estuvieron instalados, el joven comenzó a hablar.

—Mi nombre Ikezawa Yoshida, fui servidor de la línea principal del Clan Katsuki hace algunos años —se presentó realizando una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza—. Por favor, sé que lo estoy a punto de decirle puede sonar como una locura y estoy preparado para asumir cualquier sanción, pero le pido que en lo que su alteza Yuuri se encuentre más recuperado, abandone la villa con la mayor premura posible.

Celestino se vio sorprendido por la petición de aquel joven mientras Liliana y Hisashi se veían confundidos, aunque Yoshida tenía un rango más bajo dentro del consejo, tenía un alto nivel de influencia dentro de la villa por lo cual les sorprendía que pudiera decir tal petición tan llena de significado, esto simplemente alerto a Celestino y los otros dos.

—Como usted bien vio, aquellos hombres solo buscan elevar los hijos de sus propios maestros a través de un matrimonio forzado con su excelencia y así convertirse en lacayos cercanos del siguiente emperador. Lo que desestiman es que por herencia filiar, sin importar el género que tenga, Katsuki Yuuri es el verdadero heredero al trono del Crisantemo—hizo una pausa—. No puedo negar que muchas de las palabras que dijeron allá son ciertas en cuanto a la influencia actual de su alteza imperial. Sin embargo, el clan Katsuki no ha sido eliminado, la familia Nikiforov está comenzando a preparar estrategias de supresión para los protectores de la región del fuego. Lo que no parecen entender es que el fuego es muy voluble ante el viento, es solo cuestión de que la llama arda y prenda todo a su paso, siendo dirigida por quien es su verdadero líder. Señor Cialdini, no permita que su derecho sea arrebatado nuevamente.

Ikezawa se acercó hasta quedar a escasos metros de distancia de Celestino, desatando su espada de su Hakama y dejándola en el suelo, para proceder posteriormente a arrodillarse frente a él, un gesto solemne donde le demostraba sus respetos mientras el ninja le veía impresionado.

—No le conozco de nada ni usted tampoco a mí, pero juro mi lealtad profunda hacia la sangre imperial y me rijo ante Katsuki Yuuri como el actual emperador —afirmo dejando su Katana ante Celestino reconociéndole como un igual ante la atónica mirada del emisario y de sus acompañantes.

Este iba a decir algo cuando unos gritos alarmaron a los tres hombres quienes salieron corriendo de la habitación hasta la entrada de la casa, encontrándose con Liliana y Hisashi que impidieron que pudieran dar un paso más ante la visión horrorosa que presenciaban. La gente corría despavorida, niños y ancianos eran llevados arrastras a las afueras del pueblo camino a las montañas mientras que la ciudad entera ardía en un completo caos. Varios grupos de shinobis corrían sosteniendo sus armas, Ikezawa insto a Celestino a tomar a Yuuri de inmediato para sacarlo del lugar y guiarse por otro camino que les alejara del fuego, cuando el emisario capto a la distancia las personas que les estaban atacando, y divisando las insignias entendió con horror la gravedad de lo que estaba pasando

Les habían encontrado.


	8. Kaji

Notas iniciales: El hijo del emperador es una historia con severa crudeza de la trama, con muerte de personajes, asesinatos, sangre y algunas escenas que pueden herir ciertas susceptibilidades, las cuales serán trabajadas con la respectiva objetividad, sin romantizar ni alardear sobre los hechos. Si aun con ello, desea seguir la lectura, bienvenido, si no, puede retirarse con toda la confianza del mundo.

Fuego

火事

Kaji

Yuuri se encontraba descansando en su habitación mientras Liliana conversaba con Celestino y Hisashi. Tenía poco de haber cambiado sus ropas por un kimono azul con cierto desgaste, con una tela que le pesaba y rozaba duramente con la piel resentida por el frio del otoño. Por primera vez en su vida debió bañarse en un rio, el frio congelante del agua le hizo volver a la realidad de los hechos que jamás había pensado vivir. Ya no estaba en el castillo lleno de comodidades al lado de su familia, había pasado de un espacio donde todas las personas a su alrededor buscaban que estuviera cálido para llegar al contexto en el que debía atenderse por sí mismo, solo y debiendo aguantar la inclemencia del clima para poder limpiar la mugre de su piel. Ya no dormía en una mullida tela y tampoco descansaba con calma, el lugar que había sido su hogar, su zona de confort, había sido tomado, su familia asesinada y estaba siendo perseguido por personas de la familia Nikiforov. Estando tan cerca de la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque contra él, hacía que la ansiedad que sintiera creciera hasta consumirlo por completo. El miedo era más de lo que podía describir, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que se ahogaba, era una sensación desagradable y nada grata, le cansaba y hacia que quisiera dormir toda la mañana. Pero para el príncipe, que nunca había sido sociable, que incluso había sentido en el pasado grandes momentos de ansiedad, recordaba ahora con mucha tristeza las palabras de ánimo de su hermana cada vez que le sucedía algo similar:

"Yuuri, respira. Todo está bien, no pienses en nada más. Solo concéntrate en respirar, como una nube que libera sus vientos"

Que irónica era la vida que aquella relación que siempre le había dado risa e incluso un poco de vergüenza fuera una que ahora extrañara tanto. Desestimando tanto aquellos pequeños gestos que la alfa hacía por ser la mayor, tratándole como si fuera un niño aun cuando apenas tenían solo cinco años de diferencia etaria.

Pero ahora ella ya no estaba.

Presenciar el acto de lealtad de Celestino, además de la certeza que implicaba la pérdida de su amada hermana, solo había certificado a Yuuri que estaba en una situación muchísimo más complejo de la que el emisario se atrevía a reconocer frente a él y solo apuntaba a una cosa: estaba siendo considerado como el próximo emperador. Pese a las circunstancias vividas, el omega no era tonto, jamás lo había sido, aun cuando su mente había decidido perderse en algunas ocasiones para protegerse a sí mismo de la realidad, reconociendo el momento tan difícil que debía vivir, había nuevas responsabilidades que debía asumir. Su padre y su hermana ya no estaban, la estabilidad del poder imperial se encontraba en alguna parte de las manos de la familia Nikiforov, no sabía nada de su madre o de su hijo y la persona que más amo fue aquel que le traiciono. Los motivos estaban más que claros, pero no estaba seguro de que hacer al respecto. Las últimas palabras de su hermana le suplicaban luchar por su verdadero derecho, mas Yuuri no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente gobernar un reino.

Si era sincero, nunca lo había pensado, incluso se había sentido tranquilo siendo el hijo menor del emperador, uno que no tuviera que cargar con el peso de un reino sobre él. Yuuri simplemente había querido vivir tranquilamente en compañía de su querido hijo y su amado esposo, nada más. Pero ahora que nada eso se podía cumplir, en ese instante donde su alma estaba hecha pedazo y sostenía los legados de su padre y de su hermana sobre sus hombros ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Debía luchar? El conflicto era inminente y aun cuando no supiera cuando o donde, estaba seguro que la mirada que observo en Alexei Nikiforov era suficiente indicativo que el hombre no escatimaría en esfuerzos por encontrarlo y acabar con su vida. Su sospecha estaba más que verificada al sentir el nerviosismo de Celestino por encontrar aliados que pudieran respaldarlo. Entendía que por eso estaban allí, en esa villa que servía al clan Katsuki pero que había sido desconocida para él. Yuuri sabía que estaba en un espacio inexplorado, sin poder dirigirse a ninguna otra persona dada su falta física y mental, teniendo solo la confianza plena de que Celestino era el único en quien podía confiar y con un vació que parecía estar carcomiéndolo con cada nuevo respiro que daba.

Cualquier persona podía ser un potencial enemigo y eso le aterraba. Aun cuando aquel par de personas que les habían recibido en su hogar parecían ser buenas, era imposible no sentir miedo y desconfianza, porque la persona en la que más había confiado fue el que le traiciono de la peor manera.

Teniendo tal escenario tan desfavorecedor ¿Cuáles serían sus acciones? Aun cuando era un príncipe, jamás salió del castillo del Crisantemo y no tuvo un entrenamiento militar estricto tal como lo hubo recibido su hermana. Si debía luchar ¿Cómo sería capaz de ello? ¿Estaba preparado para luchar para recuperar aquello que su sangre heredada le obligaba a proteger? Eran tantas las personas que podrían estar buscándolos y el apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie por culpa del miedo. En esas mismas condiciones ¿Tendría que sostener un arma? Y con esa misma arma ¿mataría a alguien? ¿Tendría que matar a Víctor con sus propias manos? Sus manos temblaron y el sudor frio bajo por su espalda, la respuesta parecía obvia y aun con todo lo que había pasado, la simple idea le tenía aterrado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ingresar una persona, Yuuri intuyo que debía tratarse de Celestino. Sin embargo, el terror marca sus ojos cuando observa que es una persona ajena a los residentes de esa casa, los rasgos occidentales lo enlazan directamente con afines de la familia Nikiforov y la katana en sus manos es solo la muestra clara del motivo que se encontraba ahí.

—Larga vida a la familia imperial —murmura alzando su espada.

Yuuri, congelado en su propio lugar sabe que tiene que correr, que debe moverse para salvaguardar su propia vida pero sus piernas no le responde, se ha quedado estático en su lugar, por lo que cierra sus ojos esperando el final que había sido prologando.

— ¡Cuidado su alteza!

El omega siente como su cuerpo es empujado contra la pared, al abrir los ojos mascullando exclamaciones de dolor, observa con horror como el cuerpo de la joven Liliana ha sido atravesado por la espada del enemigo. Un gran vomito de sangre es expulsado de la boca de la mujer al momento que la katana sale del estómago de ella, aun cuando es empujada por el espadachín y su cuerpo es impactado contra el suelo, Liliana se resiste y corre a proteger a Yuuri aun costa de su propio cuerpo.

Yuuri esta consternado, del estómago de Liliana fluje la sangre y se observan sus entrañas, pero ella simplemente le sonríe, aun con sus labios manchados de su propia sangre.

—Lo siento mucho, su alteza.

Un nuevo corte es hecho contra el cuerpo de la omega, quien pese al grito desesperado que emite, se niega a dejar de proteger a Yuuri. Aun cuando el omega gritaba que parase y que huyera, la mujer no se alejó, permaneció allí protegiéndole pese a contener los gritos de dolor, el hombre siguió utilizando su espada contra ella, marcando profundos cortes en toda su espalda.

Cuando finalmente las fuerzas cedieron en el lastimero cuerpo de Liliana, Celestino y Hizashi ingresaron de repente a la habitación donde Yuuri se encontraba abrazado al cuerpo sangrante de Liliana en una de las esquinas del cuarto. La casa había sido invadida por completo y apenas se habían podido da abasto entre los dos alfas para eliminar a los infiltrados, Liliana había sido la única capaz de correr hacia donde el omega. Celestino corre a separar al atacante de la mujer mientras que Hizashi observa horrorizado como la figura de su esposa cae un lado del omega.

— ¿Liliana? ¡Liliana!

Gritos desesperados eran cubiertos por la garganta de Hizashi mientras Celestino blandía su espada contra el siguiente hombre que se había filtrado a la residencia con el fin de atacar a Yuuri. Aun cuando el hombre pone resistencia, Celestino rompe su defensa con un certero golpe en sus costillas para después alzar la espada y realizar un corte diagonal desde el hombro del atacante hasta el otro costado de su cuerpo. La sangre sale dispara cubriendo una gran parte de la pared mientras la maraña de huesos y carne cae desparramada frente a la imponente mirada del serio ninja. A pocos metros de él, Yuuri se ha recluido contra sí mismo en un estado de pánico extremo.

— ¿Un ataque? ¿Acaso era nuevamente un nuevo ataque de los Nikiforov? —pensó Yuuri aterrado al mismo tiempo que el pecho se le apretada. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre y el deseo de vomitar era inminente, pero siendo incapaz de dejarse llevar por ello. A pocos metros de él, el cuerpo agonizante de Liliana es sostenido por su esposo quien llora al ver sus terribles heridas, la sangre emana caliente de sus entrañas aun cuando Hizashi hace lo imposible para evitar que fluya.

—Liliana…

Yuuri reacciona de su estado de shock al escuchar la lastimera voz de Hizashi clamando el nombre de su esposa. La joven moribunda trata de alzar la mano para tomar la mano de su esposo, quien la toma para colocarla justo en su rostro lloroso. Liliana intenta decirle algo, pero las fuerzas ya no le ofrecen aliento, su vista falla hasta perderse en una nebulosa de la cual no regresa jamás. Cuando los ojos de su amada esposa se cierran, Hizashi intenta llamarla, moviendo su cuerpo varias veces hasta ser en vano, negando en silencio múltiples palabras hasta alcanzar un chillido de dolor que engloba a toda la habitación. Celestino se cierne de dolor, sosteniendo su espada en un lamento al no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido, al no prestar la suficiente atención sobre su maestro y sobre su querida prima. Yuuri por su parte siente como su alma se rompe nuevamente, aunque había sido por un breve instante, aquella mujer había hecho lo posible para mantenerlo en calma, cuidándolo cálidamente pese que su alma gritaba en agonía.

—Y-yo…. De verdad yo… lo lamento—una disculpa no era suficiente, jamás sería capaz de compensar la pérdida de una vida, pero antes de que su mano pueda alcanzar el cuerpo del alfa para otorgar su más sentido pésame, este la golpea con fuerza.

— ¡No la toques! —grita, alejando el cuerpo de Liliana del alcance del omega. Las lágrimas bajan por su rostro mientras sostiene el cuerpo mientras una expresión de cólera se forma en todo su rostro —. Todo es tu culpa, ella no tenía por qué morir protegiéndote, ella estaba embarazada e iba a dar a luz a nuestros hijos, ella tenía que seguir viva para poder conocer el milagro que la vida nos había otorgado, pero ahora está muerta ¡Y TODO ESTO TU CULPA! —Grito directamente contra el príncipe que le veía con los ojos desorbitados que se llenaban de lágrimas

—No… ¡Yo jamás quise…!

— ¡Es tu culpa, todo esto es tu maldita culpa! —Lloraba el hombre apretando la katana entre sus manos y abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su amada—. ¡Si tú nunca hubieras llegado a este lugar, Liliana y mis hijos seguirían con vida! ¡Has traído la desgracia contigo!

— ¡Cálmate, Hizashi! —dice el ninja, pero la mano que este coloca sobre su hombro es alejada de un manotón.

— ¡No me digas que hacer Celestino! ¡Liliana era mi esposa y acabo de perderla por culpa de este maldito omega! —vociferaba apuntando su espada contra Yuuri. Sin embargo, Celestino lo golpea con la funda de su propia espada, sometiéndolo del cuello contra el suelo.

—Liliana era una honorable mujer y una cercana amiga, parte de mi familia. Comprendo tu dolor perfectamente pero no permitiré que faltes el respeto a su memoria y la integridad de su alteza por tu ira —increpa —. Si osas convertirte en una amenaza contra su alteza imperial, yo mismo te matare con mis propias manos.

—C-Celestino.

La tensión es marcada entre los dos hombres mientras el ninja mantiene levantada su espada ante el mínimo movimiento por parte de su compañero. Este, apenas conteniendo un quejido, coloco su katana nuevamente dentro de su funda. Celestino relajo los músculos, bajando su propia arma.

—Si aprecias por un único momento la última voluntad ninja de Liliana, entonces procura proteger a su alteza y demuestra lealtad ante la familia imperial— con su gesto fruncido provocaba controlar a su disidente compañero mientras colocaba un hitatare* sobre la cabeza de su maestro y tomando de su mano para salir corriendo de la casa — ¡Tenemos que irnos rápido! —exclamo el ninja, Hizashi no dijo nada, sosteniendo su espada manchada, siguió a los dos hombres mientras son empujados correr fuera de la residencia.

Al salir, se encuentran con un aterrador escenario, los gritos despavoridos y el sonido. La villa estaba ardiendo por completo. Pero pese a tales circunstancias, para Celestino era irremediable sostener un único camino mientras protegía a su maestro al tiempo que vigilaba a Hizashi, la situación era crítica y los caminos de escape eran escasos. Debiendo huir entre los bordes interiores de las casas, el grito de las personas y el sonido estremecedor de las katanas enfrentándose hacían que Yuuri apenas pudiera escuchar a Celestino que le gritaba que cubriera bien su rostro y no se soltara de su mano. El calor de las llamas era inclemente y el hedor del humo que se introducía por sus fosas nasales hasta hacerlo toser, el caos era total.

—Tenemos que dirigirnos al bosque, Ikezawa estará esperándonos allí con el resto de los aldeanos—indica Celestino, Hizashi no dice y solo se mantiene a escasa distancia de ambos.

Cuando logran divisar la entrada del bosque, encuentran en el un grupo de varias mujeres y algunos hombres con niños en brazos los cuales se refugiaban en un diminuto cercado a las afueras de la villa, dirigiendo a todos ellos se encontraba Ikezawa. El beta el verlos llegar suelta un suspiro de alivio, sin embargo, su atención se detiene en la ausencia de alguien en particular.

—¿Dónde está Liliana? —pregunta Ikezawa. La faz oscurecida de Hizashi, y las expresiones de dolor de Celestino y Yuuri fueron indicativo suficiente para el ninja para entender lo que había sucedido. Palmeando apenas el hombro de Hizashi, se dirigió hacia el grupo de aldeanos que estaban cercanos a ellos—Tenemos que escapar de este lugar antes de que el fuego alcance todo, las mujeres y los omegas llevaran a los niños a las cuevas que recorren el bosque —indica, estableciendo los lineamientos a seguir. Eran pocos los hombres que allí eran capaces de defenderse y defender al grupo que cargaba con los niños, por tal motivo, debían ser cuidados, honrando la oportunidad que los ninjas de aquella villa les habían ofrecido — ¿Todos están listo? Debemos partir de inmediato.

—Iremos tan rápido como ustedes nos indiquen —menciono el ninja, más el beta negó.

—No, Celestino. Ustedes no pueden ir con nosotros —expreso Ikezawa, la expresión del emisario se transformó en pánico, mas fue tranquilizado con un pequeño gesto de manos por parte del beta—. Si este grupo es descubierto, la familia Nikiforov tomará la vida del último vestigio del emperador Toshiya y será el final para la casa imperial del clan Katsuki. Por tal motivo, usted debe escapar hacia los caminos del paso Shin que van hacia la frontera de la región del fuego. Allí un buen amigo mío les recibirá en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Kasagui, al sur de la provincia —expresa, dejando un pequeño pergamino en las manos de Celestino—. Lamento no poder ayudarlos con más, pero mientras su alteza siga con vida, aun existirán posibilidades de que el clan Katsuki retorne con fuerza.

Celestino, completamente agradecido, emite una pequeña reverencia al emisario mientras evalúa la entrada del único camino por el cual pueden escapar sin ser encontrados.

—Hizashi —llamó el ninja a quien fuera un buen amigo del pasado. Este, con los ojos llenos de rabia y recelo lo recibieron, la faz de Celestino demostraba tristeza, pero la decisión era irrevocable, seguiría a su maestro aun si eso le llevaba a la muerte misma—. Cuídate.

Ingresando por pasaje oculto entre algunos arbustos, el ninja toma con fuerza la mano de Yuuri que apenas puede seguirle los pasos de cerca, observando por última vez el rostro enmarcado de resentimiento de Hizashi que murmuraba entre dientes la maldición yacente en sus hombros y la mirada de confianza de Ikezawa que lucha desesperadamente por mantenerle la esperanza a flote, sin saber que ya ha llegado a perderla toda.


	9. Shinku no me

Notas iniciales: El hijo del emperador es una historia con severa crudeza de la trama, con muerte de personajes, asesinatos, sangre y algunas escenas que pueden herir ciertas susceptibilidades, las cuales deben trabajar con la objetividad respectiva, sin romantizar ni alardear sobre los hechos . Si aun con ello, desea seguir la lectura, bienvenido, si no, puede retirarse con toda la confianza del mundo.

* * *

Ojos Carmesí

真 紅 の 目

Shinku no me

Corriendo en la oscuridad de la noche entre montañas escabrosas, escapando con Celestino por un camino que nadie más debería conocer. Yuuri aún tenía la sangre caliente entre su rostro y sus ropas, las manos le temblaban y los problemas que si no se detenía no iba a poder respirar, pero tampoco podían permitir retrasar sus pasos, no cuando estaban tan preocupados por el enemigo que, al más mínimo error, pisaría sus talones. No tenía desperdiciar la única oportunidad establecida por Ikezawa que dejo en sus manos toda la esperanza del clan Katsuki. Pero la respiración le estaba fallando y las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas mientras mordía el interior de su boca para no gritar de dolor.

"Todo era su culpa"

Gracias él, personas inocentes habían sido atacadas y perdidas sus vidas o sus hogares, por su culpa Liliana había muerto y Hisashi había perdido no solo a su esposa, sino también a su hijo no nacido. Era debido a él que Celestino era perseguido y herido tantas veces con el único fin de protegerlo de personas que tenían problemas de persecución a él. Él no quería que nadie más muriera o fuera de su herido por su culpa, ya no podría quererlo más.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¡Su alteza!

Tropezando estruendosamente contra el camino pedregoso, Celestino corrió para levantarlo y cuando apenas pudo incorporarse, pudo como un corte sangrante emanaba aquel líquido rojizo desde su pierna y manos. Ya no daba más.

Estaba cansado, tenía demasiado dolor, físico y mental, estaba estaba convirtiendo en una carga para el emisario que estaba más que fatigado, herido y con el peso de una deshonra sobre sus hombros. Yuuri ya no podría dar más ... Quería quedarse allí, ser atrapado y morir, reunirse al lado de su familia y no ser una carga más. Ya no le importaba su linaje, su poder o el trono, solo quería desaparecer, porque si él lo hacía, ya nadie debería sufrir por él.

Al observar como su maestro se quedaba allí, llorando sobe el suelo, Celestino no tuvo otro cagarlo sobre su espalda y retomar el paso corriendo. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendrían, cuanto espacio de escape habían asegurado, conteniendo aquel mal presente oblicuo a su cuerpo a escapar más rápido y tener el cuerpo de su maestro con más fuerza, porque pasara lo que pasara no se quedaría allí, no iba a dejar que la desesperación los consumiera, ni a él ni a Yuuri, irían a salir de allí con vida.

Al amanecer, el general Georgi Popovich de la rama secundaria de la familia Nikiforov llega al valle donde sus hombres habían sido dirigidos por los informes de la línea principal. Observo los retazos de la lluvia fuerte llevándose los vestigios de la aldea Hinamori perteneciente a los ninjas del clan Katsuki. Varios cuerpos se encuentranban calcinados y desparramados en las aceras, supurando un hedor que apenas era disimulado por el olor a tierra mojada. En otro lugar, un grupo de personas, aquellos que sobrevivieron y fueron capturados por la línea principal de la familia Nikiforov, fueron golpeados con el fin de sacar cualquier tipo de información sobre su alteza imperial. El general y mano izquierda de Víctor Nikiforov, resintió su presencia en aquel horroroso lugar,

\- ¿Qué noticias tenemos sobre el paradero del príncipe Yuuri? —Cuestiono Igor Sokolov, sentándose en la silla preparada para él en el campamento levantado por sus hombres en la villa Hinamori. A su lado, Georgi escuchaba los informes de sus hombres.

—Interrogamos a todos los sobrevivientes de la aldea, especialmente a aquellos que parecían tener un rango. Dos de ellos, cometieron suicidio atragantándose con su lengua antes de poder responder cualquiera de nuestras preguntas. Sin embargo, dos hombres, un alfa y un beta, ambos ninjas pertenecientes a la elite media-alta de la aldea. Uno de ellos se niega a hablar, parece saber algo —explico el soldado, ante eso, Igor lo vio como exasperado.

¿Qué esperanzas para torturarlo? Debemos sacar toda la información que pueda tener sobre el paradero del príncipe omega —intro Igor, como si fuera lo más obvio a cumplir. El joven beta asintió, dispuesto a la tarea pero antes de que el soltado Aishigaru * pudiera retirarse, Georgi toma la palabra, deteniéndolo.

—El maestro Víctor insto claramente que no podría permitir torturar ni matar a ningún aldeano o persona, nuestra única prioridad era encontrar al príncipe Yuuri para llevarlo al castillo —registrar el general, pero sorpresivamente fue golpeado fuertemente en el estómago bajo la mirada atónica de sus hombres que corrieron a auxiliarlo, siendo detenidos por aquellos pertenecientes al grupo de Igor. Este lo pateo nuevamente, colocando su pastel sobre la cabeza de Popovich.

—Lo que diga Víctor Nikiforov no es de nuestro interés ni debemos tomar en consideración, las palabras de nuestro señor Alexei Nikiforov fueron precisas y absolutas: exterminar todo el retazo de la asquerosa familia imperial —declaro el general de manera certera—. Torturen a ese bastardo a que suelte todo lo que tiene que decir, si no dice nada, tráiganlo ante mí —expresa retirándose con una siniestra mirada de satisfacción ante la expresión del general Popovich.

Incorporándose lentamente, algunos soldados sostuvieron el cuerpo del general Popovich hasta que sus pies tenían firmes sobre el suelo y podrían ser capaces de limpiar el polvo de sus ropas. Aunque había llegado a ese lugar por orden de su señor, estaba más que atendido de manos y su voz seria seria escuchada. Si los dioses aun le tienen algún estibo de misericordia, deseo desde lo más profundo de su corazón, el príncipe Yuuri no apareció por ningún lugar.

Celestino observaba desde una de las cuevas del paso Shin. Habían caminado toda la noche y apenas estaba por amanecer cuando el cuerpo del príncipe no pudo soportar más, el ninja debió cargarlo para poder refugiarse en el lugar "seguro" mientras su maestro descansaba. Apenas de eso habían pasado unas cinco horas y ya estaban en plena luz del día, Celestino calculaba que habían avanzado aproximadamente unos cinco kilómetros por medio del paso, pero que aún les falta la falta de menos un día más de camino para poder llegar al lugar en el que puedan estar seguros. Sin embargo, la salud física y mental de Yuuri iba cada vez peor, aun cuando su cuerpo había colapsado, su mente seguía en estado de shock por presenciar la muerte de Liliana y cada cierto tiempo murmuraba que todo aquello era su culpa.

Su estómago resintió la falta de alimento aupado a la debilidad de su cuerpo por el infructuoso escape durante la noche. Celestino estaba preocupado porque su maestro tampoco había consumido nada de comida hasta ese momento y se encontraban en el medio de las montañas del norte, una zona áspera y austera donde no existe gran fertilidad en los suelos. Difícilmente encontrarían algo para comer que no fuera algún animal, y esa opción debería ser descartada ya que el fuego generador para su cocción seria la alerta inminente para los Nikiforov de su ubicación.

Entonces escuché algo, se pega de inmediato contra la pared rocosa y logra apenas precisar el sonido, 20, no, 30 pisadas, ya estaban nuevamente cerca.

Con algo de temor, se apresura a despertarlo, este lo observa algo desorientado al principio.

—Celestino ...

—Su alteza, necesito que despierte —le pide con nerviosismo y el joven lo ve alerta—. Son soldados, alteza —anuncia y los temores de Yuuri se confirman, provocando que su cuerpo comience a temblar de nuevo.

—Ellos están otra vez —no puede terminar la frase por culpa del miedo. Celestino afirma a sus temores y el joven príncipe siente que su respiración se acelera.

Analizando las posibilidades, sabe que Yuuri no se encuentra en condiciones físicas de huir. Encontrando en una cueva muy oculta dentro de aquel paso y fácilmente podría camuflarla con la vegetación circundante. Lo que estaba pensando era un suicidio completo, pero le daría oportunidad a su maestro de salir con vida de esa situación. Por eso, consideró todos los escenarios, Celestino obro por lo más seguro.

—Su alteza, necesito que tenga esto.

Al observar lo que el ninja tenia para entregarle a sus ojos todo estuvo claro. Se consideran de un Daicho, una daga ceremonial entregada al menor de los hijos o hijas de la familia imperial, un arma capaz de llevarla dentro de sus ropas y lo que protegería en caso de necesitarlo. Yuuri apenas pasando la saliva, sostuvo el arma entre sus manos, temblando. Debía luchar. Era ineludible, si no lo hacía, terminaría muerto, él y Celestino morirían si no hacía algo. Debía hacerlo o el sacrificio de su hermana seria en vano ... él debería ...

Poco a poco comenzó a hiperventilar y Celestino dio rápido con ello, acercándose por su espalda y levantando su pecho.

—Su alteza Yuuri, por favor respire —le pide y Yuuri con dificultad hace caso, respirando y aspirando, tratando de calmar la forma como lo hizo. Cuando ya pudo calmarse, Celestino lo observo con culpa—. Lo siento tanto, su alteza.

El omega lo observo sin entender y ser extraño cuando el hombre que siempre cuido de su hermana lo abrazara tan fraternalmente, pero con un deje tan palpable de miedo que hasta él se sobrecogido, provocando las nuevas lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos.

—Discúlpeme de verdad, usted no debería estar pasando por nada de esto y era mi deber como emisario de su hermana protegerla con mi vida —expresaba el ninja, superado por la propia situación del momento. Ya le era imposible contener sus emociones—. Debí estar en el momento en que ella fue atacada junto a su majestad el emperador, no llegue a tiempo y usted ahora debe sufrir todas las consecuencias de mis acciones. Por favor, le ruego que me perdone.

Yuuri también llora, no puede evitarlo. En medio de toda esa desesperación, se encuentra abrumado por la sinceridad de su emisario, ambos entienden que corre inmenso peligro y que el clan Nikiforov le pisa los talones, sus cuerpos están cansados, incluso un poco lastimados. Sus almas ruegan por un poco de alivio, resonando con el dolor del otro que compartió.

Poco a poco, el ninja recupera la compostura y vuelve a disculparse con Yuuri, este sabe muy que decirle, pero Celestino no importa, él debe volver a lo que es para poder mantener con vida.

No se preocupe, su alteza Yuuri —le dice sonriendo levemente para buscar calmarlo—. Usted vivirá pase lo que pase. Así que, por favor, permanezca oculto aquí hasta que el sol se oculte y cuando lo haga, salga de aquí lo más pronto posible, el camino es recto y este lo lleva hacia la frontera con la región de la tierra.

El ninja se incorporó y dejo una última sonrisa antes de encaminarse a la entrada de la cueva.

\- ¡Celestino! —Lo pedí Yuuri, y este volvió se viró hacia él.

—Por favor, manténgase en silencio. Volveré por usted enseguida.

Sin embargo, Celestino sabía que no regresaría, ya que por el número de soldados sería imposible mantener la lucha. Ese fue el fin de su vida, y Yuuri lo presente, pero aún así, no pudo hacer nada para levantarse.

Celestino vende y corrige varios metros siguiendo un camino diferente al que había dicho a Yuuri, reconociendo poco después los gritos de alerta de los soldados del clan Nikiforov, es encontrado a los pocos minutos por un grupo mucho mayor al que había contabilizado en un principio . El general Igor Sokolov sonrió complacido al verlo desde las primeras filas de su ejército, casi como si se trata de un gato reduciendo a su presa. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la pieza más importante de esa operación no se encuentra por ningún lado, de inmediato, control su mirada furiosa hacia el ninja imperial.

—Asquerosa sabandija ¿Dónde se ha escondido al miserable omega que estas protegiendo? —Cuestiona iracundo. El sudor frio baja por el frente de Celestino, pero no se intimida por la presión que emite el alfa sobre él—. ¡Contesta!

—Usted ya no podrá encontrar su alteza nunca más, lo decapitó y lanzó sus restos por el acantilado para que no pueda hacer de él lo que plazcan. Esa es mi última redención con la familia imperial —expresa, desvainado su propia daga y amenazando con atravesarse el mismo—. No tengo nada a quien más servir, por eso él decidió morir con honor, dejadme solo.

Todos los presentes alzan un jadeo de sorpresa, asombrados de las palabras que el emisario ha pronunciado. También el mismo Georgi se encuentra consternado, conoce muy bien las prácticas de los clanes orientales, hombres que son capaces de suicidarse o matar a sus maestros solo para mantener su honor. Viéndose completamente arrinconados, no le era de extrañar que hubieran recurrido a ese tipo de métodos solo para no ser capturados con vida. Georgi no puede más que sentir lastima por aquella pobre alma y todo lo que ha de recaer ahora sobre su maestro.

Sin embargo, una nueva sonrisa es emitida por los labios de Igor, quien lanza una terrible carcajada que deja a todos congelados. Celestino y el mismo Georgi lo observan estupefactos, incluso, muertos de miedo. Eso no era un buen presentimiento.

—Debo admitirlo, eres un excelente actor. Cualquiera que no conociera las prácticas de tus estúpidos clanes, pero ustedes son diferentes. Herederos del clan del Katsuki. Ustedes no se matan para salvarse, son tan estúpidos que luchan hasta el fin, aunque deban morir descuartizados —habla el general analizando cada expresión del ninja, delegando hasta el mínimo movimiento de desfiguración en su rostro—. Y tú como fiel servidor de Katsuki Mari eres más terco que cualquier otro, no piensas morir aún cuando tu honor ha sido completamente manchado, estas protegiendo a esa pequeña mosca. Así que dime ¿Dónde escondiste al omega?

Empuñando la daga con fuerza, casi volviendo blancos sus nudillos, Celestino desenvainando su espada, colocándose en posición para recibir los ataques que vengan de todas las direcciones. Esta no será como en el castillo, esta vez resistirá lo suficiente para evitar que los soldados de los Nikiforov mueran con el escondite de su alteza.

\- ¡Celestino!

El ninja ahoga un jadeo y su corazón casi es expulsado de su pecho, saltando desde uno de los bordes de la montaña, Yuuri con el daicho que le había entregado entre sus manos, cae sobre el general Igor empujando la daga contra el hombro izquierdo del hombre Esté grita del dolor que la herida le ha provocado y golpea con su otro brazo el cuerpo de Yuuri hasta lanzarlo contra el suelo. Este da múltiples vueltas hasta impactarse con la roca de la montaña, pero específicamente a no desmayarse, este levantamiento de nuevo y empujado a otro soldado, logra despojarlo de su espada, amenazando a Georgi desde muy cerca.

\- ¡Ordena a tus hombres que se alejen de Celestino! —Grita, la espada tiembla en su agarre, pero se niega a soltarla. Todo su cuerpo convulsiona levemente por el terror, mas no piensa detenerse. No he podido soportar la idea de dejar morir a Celestino. Aunque había pensado en quedarse callado y esperar que este regresara, en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que iba a morir por el bien de protegerlo. ¿Entonces qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso dejaría que más personas murieran por culpa de él? No quería eso, por ende, salió del escondite donde Celestino lo había dejado, persiguió de cerca las tropas de Nikiforov y cuando vio adecuado, atacó de acuerdo a las últimas sesiones de entrenamiento que tuvo con su hermana. Por eso estaba

Igor estaba realmente sorprendido. Jamás espero que el inútil príncipe omega del emperador Toshiya pueda hacer acciones similares, creyó que perdió perdido toda la esperanza de vivir luego de todo lo que sucedió en el castillo. No obstante, no se dejó llevar por esa situación, aún estaban en una posición más ventajosa que ellos.

\- ¿Crees que haremos caso a una insulsa orden proveniente de tu estúpida persona? —Inquirió el general casi con diversión.

—Si te preocupa la seguridad de tu compañero, harás lo que te digo. Ahora ordena que se alejen de celestino —ordeno nuevamente. Más una terrible carcajada sorprendió al príncipe quien ajustó el agarre sobre el cuello de Georgi, la carcajada de Igor permaneció durante un tiempo más, provocando hasta lagrimas que se formaron en el borde de sus ojos—. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

\- ¿En serio crees que me detendré por un inútil como ese sirviente de Víctor Nikiforov? —Aproximo el alfa, congelando en el proceso al príncipe—. Nosotros somos leales al señor Alexei Nikiforov, esa inútil sabandija no es de mi interés, si quiero matarlo con mis propias manos.

Sin embargo, un estremecimiento amenazo al general al divisar la mirada del joven príncipe. Envuelto en una ira sin precedentes, la mirada de Yuuri penetro todo el ser del general Igor sin poder evitarlo. Un gran asco sacudió su garganta y lo llevo a sujetar con mayor fuerza su espada.

\- ¿No se suponen que son de la misma familia? Un hombre como usted que no tiene moral no puede venir a estar pidiendo mi cabeza para entregarle el trono a otros infelices —bramo Yuuri con sus ojos envueltos en llamas. También Georgi y el propio Celestino no podrían apartar su mirada del príncipe—. Puede que sea un príncipe que no separa nada, pero no entiendo como ustedes pueden seguir ciegamente a una persona como esta —exclama duramente a los soldados que se encuentran en los alrededores de Igor—… Puede que hayan llegado con mi padre o mi hermano, pero ¡Yo no he caído todavía!

La mirada de Igor cambio un pequeño sudor bajo por su frente ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirar los ojos de aquel enfermizo omega? Estaba seguro que con solo empujar otro golpe contra él sería capaz de ajustar sus manos sobre su cuello y terminar con el trabajo. Entonces ¿Por qué tuvo ese miedo? ¿Qué era eso que le provocaba eso? Si ese iluso príncipe viviendo en la comodidad de su castillo parecía ser un omega inútil y débil, entonces ¿Por qué no podría dejar de temblar? ¿Acaso era por los ojos encendidos de aquel príncipe qué se suponía era débil?

Su mirada no vacilaba y no podría apartar la mirada de él.

En ese lapsus de tiempo, uno de los soldados de Igor alzo su espada para atacar a Yuuri, Celestino fue más rápido y apartando al enemigo que tenía enfrente, tomo al príncipe entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué ha cometido semejante locura? ¡No debió haber salido! —Gritó mientras tomaba nuevamente espacio para escapar. No obstante, recibió un profundo corte en la espalda producto del ataque de un soldado.

\- ¡Celestino! —Grita el príncipe, más el ninja solo se preocupa por protegerle sin importar sus heridas.

Igor parece recobrar el sentido y la cólera lo que consume de inmediato al ver visto manejado por un simple omega, de inmediato alza su mano contra ellos, ordenando el avance de sus tropas.

\- ¡Mátenlos, no dejen que ninguno de ellos quede con vida! —Exclama el general encolerizado.

La orden había sido dada y los soldados fueron de frente para atacar a Yuuri ya celestino. El ninja hacia hasta lo imposible para proteger al joven omega, este gritaba al ver como el cuerpo del emisario era herido y sangraba copiosamente. Se encontraron muy cerca del acantilado cuando ya estaban siendo rodeados, la sonrisa de Igor se amplió al verlo en esa posición y Georgi estaba apenas recuperándose de su impresión inicial.

Ya estaban rodeados, un poco más y podían matarlos a ambos, caer por el acantilado era lo de menos. Entonces, bajo ese pensamiento, decida qué es su última esperanza. Si todo marcha como lo espera, al menos podrá ver a los ojos a su maestra cuando se encuentre del otro lado. Por eso, alejando un poco a Yuuri cuando recibe un último ataque, solo puede emitir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Maestro —le perdió Celestino, el joven príncipe alzó el rostro consternado. Aun cuando el ninja tenía su estómago atravesado por una lanza y de las comisuras de sus labios escapaba gran cantidad de sangre, este le sonía afablemente, con añoro y fraternidad, viéndolo como el pequeño niño que conoció alguna vez pero que el hombre que llevaría de nuevo las riendas de todo un pueblo—… Yuuri, vive, vive y lucha por lo que de verdad desean. Nunca dejes que la desesperación te cubra y… perdóname.

Tomándolo del cuello de su kimono, Celestino empujo a Yuuri contra el borde del acantilado. Georgi pudo observar el momento de aquella acción, apresurándose al borde con el único fin de salvarle. A duras penas había tenido que tomarlo por una de las mangas del kimono, el joven omega le vio contrariado mientras Popovich hacia hasta el último esfuerzo por intentar subirlo, pero era demasiado complicado para él. Yuuri lo observa asustado, sin saber qué hacer, queriendo subir para ayudar a Celestino que ha sido herido, pero frente a sus ojos, igual como tratar con su amada hermana, el ninja es apuñalado por el resto de los hombres de Sokolov.

El sonido en seco de una tela rasgada lo hace devolver a él ya Georgi hacia su brazo, la manga del kimono de Yuuri se rompe, el joven emisario busca tomar su mano, pero no logra hacerlo a tiempo y este cae inevitablemente al vació.

Luego de ello, todo queda en completo silencio.

El cuerpo de Celestino Cialdini yace sin vida a pocos metros de distancia de Igor Sokolov y en lo más profundo de aquel acantilado, el cuerpo del último heredero imperial de la familia Katsuki desaparece sin dejar rastro, completamente oculto por la inmensidad del bosque.

El general sonríe complacido y alza la mano en gesto de victoria, el resto de sus hombres celebran mientras Georgi permanece al borde del acantilado, sufren frio entre sus manos el trozo de tela perteneciente al kimono del príncipe Yuuri.

La misión de la familia Nikiforov ha terminado.

* * *

Bueno, mis amores, no me maten, se que ha sido duro y todavía falta mucho camino por recorrer, pero nadie dijo que asumir la pérdida del poder sería agradable o sencillo, especialmente en un período tan complejo como el reflejado en esta historia. Por el momento, hemos llegado al margen de lo que tengo escrito y espero que este par de semanas de cuarentena me haya adelantado lo más que pueda. Espero les haya gustado y podamos seguir leyendo pronto en un nuevo capítulo de El hijo del emperador. Muchos abrazos ciberneticos.


End file.
